Sweet Fire
by Chelley Lima
Summary: Bella é uma vampira que está a procura do seu amor. É bela, meiga, simpática e, acima de tudo, sexy. É boa na cama dos outros, mas ninguém é bom o suficiente para ela. Desiste de seus encontros casuais para encontrar o dia tão esperado. O que ela não sabia era o quão próximo estaria esse dia.
1. Chapter 1

_Olá! Essa é minha primeira fic de vampiros. Ela é aquela short-fic que prometi a vocês. Mas, na verdade, será uma long-fic. Ah, e essa será bem perva com o passar da história!_

**Capítulo 1**

**#BPOV#**

Eu tinha acabado de me alimentar. Felizmente, Forks oferecia uma boa população de leões da montanha. Eu tinha me alimentado de quatro. Isso me manteria satisfeita por um mês, até.

Voltei para o pequeno chalé, que construí há 30 anos, perto da fronteira canadense. Lá era uma paz, pois nenhum vampiro me incomodou em algum dia.

Por falar nisso, eu ainda tinha o meu "encontro" com Stefan, era a segunda vez que iríamos transar, mas eu já estava ficando enjoada. Era apenas algo rápido, como os humanos fazem.

Tomei um banho relaxante na minha banheira. Ela tinha espaço para três pessoas, mas ninguém veio ou viria aqui. Esse era o meu refúgio feliz.

Sequei-me em um átimo, vestindo um par de jeans e camisa de botão preta. Coloquei um blazer azul por cima, calcei um par de All Star pretos e me olhei no espelho. Meus cabelos estavam soltos, as ondas longas e suaves cor de mogno deslizando em minhas costas. Meus olhos dourados estavam brilhantes da recém caçada. Minha pele pálida contrastando com a roupa escura. Minhas curvas estavam acentuadas pelo jeans apertado. Eu tinha um belo corpo, devo admitir.

Peguei as chaves, trancando o chalé. Escondi-as no lugar de costume. Ninguém merece estar correndo a todo vapor e sentir as chaves tilintando.

Corri até a rodovia 101, já no município de Forks. Caminhei até o centro, onde eu encontraria Stefan já eram 20h30.

Cheguei vinte minutos depois. Ele estava encostado em um beco escuro, seus olhos carmim cintilando. Ele também caçou hoje, pelo jeito.

-Olá, Bella! –cumprimentou-me.

-Oi. –fui monótona e curta. Quando eu já estava enjoada do pacote, logo o descartava. Hoje eu não iria ficar com ele, e logo fui ao ponto.

-Stefan, acho que hoje não irei dormir com você. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza disto.

Ele estreitou os olhos, em sinal de confusão.

-Por que Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sim. Apenas não quero sair novamente com você novamente. Foi bom o nosso encontro e a noite passada. Tenha uma boa noite. –e saí andando. Senti uma rajada e um aperto forte em meu braço.

-Calma aí, Bella. Vai me largar assim mesmo?

O olhei com desprezo. Lá vem ele começar com seu tipo "mandão".

-Sim. Como eu disse, não estou interessada. Acho melhor procurar outra.

Aproveitei o momento e coloquei meu escudo para fora da minha mente. Senti-o retrair. Uma das vantagens em ser vampiro é que alguns possuem dons. Eu tenho uma espécie de escudo em minha mente. Com o tempo, conheci uma vampira da América do Sul. Zafrina era seu nome. Tinha duas irmãs, Senna e Kachiri. Ambas eram muito simpáticas e a formavam o clã Amazonas.

Zafrina ensinou-me a estender meu escudo para outras pessoas (ou vampiras), protegendo-os. Descobri que poderia estendê-lo pelo meu corpo, dando proteção física e mental. Os Volturi ofereceram-me um cargo em sua guarda, mas recusei. Adorava ser livre.

-Acho melhor não tentar nada. –adverti-o.

Ele recuou. Sorri friamente e corri.

Parei em Seattle. Eu precisava fazer algumas compras, então passei no banco e saquei uma boa quantidade de dinheiro.

Mesmo sendo vampira, eu sempre me cuidava. Isso graças a Alice, uma vampira que conheci há muito tempo.

Fui para uma farmácia/perfumaria. Comprei cinco barras de sabonetes glicerinados de bebê, cinco com aroma de rosas, dois frascos de um litro de sabonete líquido de lavanda, três kits do meu shampoo e condicionador favorito de morango e duas loções hidratantes neutras.

Peguei as sacolas e fui à livraria. A vendedora, Angela, era muito simpática. Sempre comprei meus livros aqui. Acenei e fui à seção de romance. Escolhi cinco livros. Porém, uma parte reservada me atraiu a atenção.

Infelizmente era a seção de romances eróticos. A minha curiosidade venceu, portanto, peguei um dos livros na prateleira, folheando as páginas.

Falava de um casal apaixonado, e detalhava seus momentos íntimos. Coloquei junto com os outros livros que compraria e marchei para o caixa. Ângela olhou-me incrédula quando viu _o_ livro. Sorri inocentemente.

Com oito sacolas na mão, e US$ 50 no bolso, passei na locadora. Havia alguns filmes à venda, e comprei alguns.

Corri para o meu chalé, meus pensamentos em alta.

Embora eu não fosse virgem quando fui transformada, há apenas um ano que comecei a ter encontros casuais.

Eu tinha um "caso" a cada dois meses. Era apenas uma noite, mas decidi parar com isso. Estavam me trazendo desentendimentos. E nunca fiquei totalmente satisfeita, como se fosse uma humana viciada em sexo, mas sem o prazer.

Destranquei a porta e coloquei as sacolas em cima da mesinha de centro. Meu chalé era bem pequeno, mas aconchegante. Era feito com madressilvas e outras pedras. Tinha uma sala pequena com uma lareira, um divã de veludo vermelho, uma mesinha de centro, o rack com a TV de plasma e o DVD e minha estante branca onde eu guardava meus livros e filmes. E havia também minha suíte. Meu quarto tinha uma enorme cama branca de ferro com dossel, a mesinha de cabeceira e a penteadeira. Não que eu dormisse, mas adorava ficar deitada imersa em meus pensamentos. Tinha duas portas; uma levava ao meu closet e a outra ao meu banheiro. Ele não era muito grande, continha apenas uma pia com bancada de mármore com um pequeno armário onde eu guardava as coisas, um chuveiro com jato duplo e a minha banheira.

No meu quarto havia também portas duplas de vidro em estilo francês, que davam para um jardim secreto, com um pequeno lago. Era lindo ao amanhecer, pois iluminava o lago, deixando clarinho, e refletia as flores que eu cultivava ali.

Em um raio, voltei para a sala, peguei as sacolas e coloquei tudo no lugar.

Deitei em meu divã, a lareira acesa, dando um ar acolhedor ao ambiente. Como se não fosse.

Eu sentia falta de companhia. Não do tipo sexual, mas de amigos, família. Lembro-me de quando conheci Alice.

_Flashback On._

_Era maio de 1943. Fazia dois anos da minha vida de vampira._

_Eu tinha terminado de caçar. Meus olhos eram de um tom carmim intenso cintilando no escuro da noite. Eu me sentia Mac em ter que destruir vidas para sobreviver._

_Distante da cidade, eu caminhava tranquilamente. O ar de Dakota do Norte banhava meu rosto frio._

_De repente, senti um cheiro de vampiro. Não me posicionei, mas mantive meu escudo protegendo minha mente. Olhei em volta e eu a vi._

_Era uma mulher baixinha e magra. Tinha cabelos curtos pretos e repicados, apontando para todos os lados. A alegria irradiava dela. Tinha consigo muitas sacolas. Mas o que mais me surpreendeu foram seus olhos._

_Eles eram_ dourados.

_Ela disparou em minha direção. De perto, ela parecia que foi transformada ainda jovem._

_-Olá! Eu sou Alice. E você é a Bella. Esperei muito tempo para finalmente conhecê-la._

_Ela falou tão rápido que, seu eu não fosse vampira, não teria distinguido uma única palavra. Sua voz de sopranos parecia cantar. Mas fiquei apreensiva e, acima de tudo, confusa por saber meu nome. E como assim ela esperou muito tempo para me conhecer? Nem tive tempo de perguntar._

_-Sei que acha estranho eu saber seu nome e estar esperando muito tempo para conhecê-la. Eu posso ver o futuro. E acho melhor você ir para minha casa, assim, conversaremos tranquilamente._

_Meu instinto dizia-me que Ra totalmente seguro, então a segui de bom grado._

_Fim Flashback_

Meu tempo com Alice foi maravilhoso. Ela era minha única amiga, assim como jasper, seu companheiro. A primeira coisa que aprendi com ela é que não sobrevivemos apenas de sangue humano. Desde que ela despertou como vampira (não se lembra de nadada sua vida humana), ela teve duas visões. A primeira era ela encontrando-se com Jasper. Ele era muito simpático e possui um dom sutil, embora eficaz. É capaz de sentir e controlar as emoções.

A sua segunda visão era que encontrava a sua família, um clã de vampiros. Foi em uma das suas visões que descobriu que eles se alimentavam de sangue animal.

Também aprendi a controlar a sede, pois a população de animais não deveria cair, ou seria suspeito.

Como neste dia eu estava com um vestido puído, Alice me levou as compras. Ela vivia em uma casa bem afastada da cidade. A contragosto eu tive até que tomar banho com shampoo e sabonete. Daí, não parei mais. Era muito boa a sensação de espumas em sua pele marmórea. Tomar banho é delicioso e hoje é melhor ainda, com sais, óleos, hidratantes e toda a parafernália da qual se tem direito. Ou tomar banho de cachoeira. A água fresca que vinha das pedras era tão boa!

Passei quase dois anos com Alice. A despedida foi triste. Mas ela precisava encontrar os Cullen, a sua família. Então e Jasper se foram, e fiquei sozinha novamente.

Em 1950, fiz uma viagem ao Canadá. Foi lá que encontrei as amazonas. Permaneci apenas seis meses lá. Apesar do pouco tempo, criei um laço de amizade duradouro. Meus treinamentos não poderiam ter sido melhores, com a paciência de Zafrina.

Em 1960, fui para a Itália. Lá conheci os Volturi. Já conhecia suas leis e regras na época. Uma das guardas, Jane, ficou furiosa por não consegui me torturar com seu dom. ofereceram-me um cargo, mas recusei amigavelmente.

Até 1979 fiquei viajando pelo mundo. Em muitas viagens trabalhei arduamente durante a noite, juntando economias generosas. Em 1980, vim para Forks, a cidade mais chuvosa do país. Descobri que, perto da fronteira canadense, havia m chalé em ruínas. Então com o meu dinheiro, reformei-o.

Eu continuei trabalhando, mas em vários lugares. Até mesmo no Canadá.

Ano passado redecorei meu chalé, principalmente meu quarto, deixando-o mais confortável e moderno.

Já eram 2h47, então peguei o romance erótico que havia comprado. Eu já estava ficando excitada, se é possível, com a quantidade de sexo contido ali. Aliviei-me sozinha. Foi muito melhor do que todos os meus encontros. Até que me dei conta da situação. Uma vampira se masturbando. Que hilário!

Fui para o meu quarto, deitando em seguida. Lembrei-me do que Alice havia dito em nossa despedida; iríamos nos encontrar novamente, mas dessa vez com sua família. Eu ainda achava estranho suas visões, e nunca saberia o que elas poderiam trazer.

Nunca pensei em qual próximo estaria esse dia.

_**Nota da autora**__: estão gostando dessa nova fic? Bem diferente de Londres, Meu Amor. Estou escrevendo-a há um mês, mas deixei-a guardada aqui no pen drive, ou ficaria muito carregado para mim postando duas fics. Nessa história eu não colocarei fotos, apenas em momentos importantes. Ela será totalmente vampiresca, e não terá lobisomens. Sim, podem me xingar, bater, o que quiserem. Lê quem quiser!_

_Ah, nessa fic Bella será uma pessoa diferente de LMA, mas ainda terão algumas características minhas, como paixão por moda. _

_Beijos, Chelley._


	2. Chapter 2

_Olá! Mais um capítulo para vocês. Boa leitura._

* * *

**Capítulo 2-Reencontros**

_Dois meses depois..._

-Obrigada, Sr. Marshall. Eu voltarei em dois meses. Minha irmã precisa de mim. –menti. Já fazia dois meses que estava trabalhando em Oregon. Menti de que minha irmã estava com problemas e ficaria dois meses fora. Nem tenho irmã, mas sei mentir quando quero. Já não aguentava mais ficar aqui.

-Que nada, Marie! Estaremos te esperando ansiosamente.

Ao tempo que ele falava, ele olhava-me faminto da cabeça aos pés. Até meu nome era falso, Marie Smith.

Acenei e saí apressada da loja. Que nojo. Embora eu assustasse as mulheres do trabalho com minha beleza, o Sr. Marshall, se pudesse, deixava-me nua apenas com um olhar. Bem, definitivamente não voltaria a trabalhar lá, embora o salário fosse bom. Ficarei um tempo de "férias".

Já havia se passado três meses desde que vi Stefan. Não vi nenhum vampiro desde então, o que me deixava aliviada.

Fui para o estacionamento de luxo onde eu guardava meu carro. Meu Aston Martin era muito bem cuidado lá. Estava reluzente como sempre. Uma sorte que Forks tivesse um estacionamento assim.

Paguei o manobrista e saí cantando pneu. Eu ainda não tinha um destino definido.

Eu já estava nos limites de Vancouver. A maior parte das minhas saídas era para lá. Fiquei vagando pelas ruas até o anoitecer. Voltei para Forks, ou enfrentaria uma nevasca.

Abasteci o tanque no meio do caminho. Deixei meu carro ao lado do chalé. Tomei um banho e fiquei vendo televisão. Assisti a alguns filmes que havia comprado, mas hoje eu estava distraída. Eu tinha o pressentimento de que algo iria mudar.

Fui distraída pelo ardor m minha garganta. Hum, já estava na hora de caçar. Deixei para amanhã.

Peguei um dos livros de romance que tinha comprado e comecei a ler deitada em minha cama imensa, ouvindo música clássica suavemente. Eu amava meu chalé.

Ao acabar de ler, coloquei-o na mesinha. Isso me fez refletir. Será que um dia eu iria encontrar o amor da minha vida? Será que eu terei um companheiro no qual estará comigo em todos os dias e todas as noites? Alguém para me amar, cuidar e mimar, para eu retribuir com a mesma intensidade? Um homem que, com seu amor e o meu, teremos um lindo filho? Alguém que me acompanhará em todas as caças?

Como eu desejava ter respostas para todas essas perguntas! Seria tão mais fácil. Assim como Alice tem seu Jasper, e Charlie teve sua Renée. Ter minhas noites de prazer e amor, ao lado do meu amado. Ou até mesmo os dias. A imortalidade lhe dá um tempo infinito, no qual você deve aproveitá-lo lentamente.

Só espero que essa pessoa chegue logo. Em meus 69 anos como vampira, mas paralisada para sempre aos 20 anos, era de se esperar que a solidão me tomasse. Ainda humana eu não amava Jacob. Era mais amizade do que outra coisa.

Quando me dei conta, já estava amanhecendo. Felizmente, hoje faria sol, então poderia aproveitar e ficar fora de casa.

Troquei de roupa, colocando um vestido rosa bebê, na altura do joelho bem soltinho. Ele era justo na altura do busto, com decote quadrado e alças largas. Calcei sapatilhas pretas. Soltei meus cabelos do coque apertado. Ele acabou ficando ondulado, e adorei.

Saí de casa e o sol bateu no meu corpo. Lascas brilhantes despontaram da minha pele. Como se fosse diamante.

Vagamente senti uma presença. Embora fosse fraca, fiquei curiosa. O que um vampiro estaria fazendo aqui?

_Bem, pode ser impressão minha_, pensei. Logo a sensação desapareceu. Vaguei pela floresta, admirando a paisagem. Estava um lindo dia, raro para a pequena Forks. As flores destacavam-se na relva. Nesse momento, senti um cheiro delicioso. Fui em direção a ele.

Havia sete ursos pardos ali. _Um abeto_, presumi. Parecia que acabaram de sair de hibernação. Se eu caçasse o que estava mais distante primeiro, iria passar despercebida. Ele mal teve tempo de reagir, pois meus dentes cravaram em seu pescoço, minhas mãos logo quebraram seu corpo frágil. Suguei seu sangue avidamente. Estava uma delícia.

Descartei seu corpo murcho no chão. Os outros estavam distraídos. Mas o que me surpreendeu foram os seis vampiros parados ali, observando-me chocados. Mas meus olhos estavam cravados na baixinha que gritou meu nome.

-BELLA!

Ela se jogou em meus braços. Abracei-a em seguida.

-Alice! Quanto tempo! –exclamei, ainda agarrada a ela. Como eu senti falta de Alice. Pude ver Jasper nos olhando com um sorrio simpático no rosto. Os outros cinco nos olhavam curiosos. Os ursos já haviam desaparecido.

-Como eu esperei esse dia chegar, Bella! Tive essa visão semana passada. Mudamos-nos há menos de um mês. Ficamos muito tempo sem nos encontrar! –tagarelou exultante, assim que se afastou. Aposto que eu estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto igual o dela.

-OH, Bella! Você continua a mesma garota de sempre. Tão linda! Ah, fico feliz que ainda continua estilosa. Maio foi um mês tão bom... Jazz, diga a Bella que ela continua linda como sempre!

Jasper logo estava ao meu lado. Abraçou-me gentilmente.

-Concordo com Alice, Bella. Não mudou nada. –brincou. Rimos diante da sua piada. Ouvimos um pigarro atrás de nós. Um vampiro loiro estava a frente dos demais. Ao seu lado estava uma mulher com o rosto em formato de coração e cabelos cor de mel. Mais atrás, uma loira esbelta ao lado de um homem alto e muito musculoso, com cabelos curtos e escuros. Ao seu lado, um homem mais jovem e que, mesmo por ser vampira, me tirou o fôlego.

Ele era o mais alto dos demais e magro, mas tinha seus músculos definidos destacando-se pela camiseta cinza. Seus cabelos selvagens eram num tom estranho de bronze com loiro, com ar de sexo. Seu rosto quadrado e marcado no maxilar fazia-me desejar passar os lábios ali. Seu nariz reto, levemente anguloso. Seus lábios finos, avermelhados traziam-me sensações desconhecidas. Seus cílios longos formavam uma leve sombra em suas bochechas. Até mesmo seu pescoço e seu pomo-de-adão eram lindos. Era quase um desejo incontrolável.

Nunca vi tanta beleza em um vampiro antes. Percebi que ele me encarava de volta, mas não quebrei o contato. Seus olhos dourados eram intensos e penetrantes. Desviei o olhar, voltando-me para o loiro, que presumi ser o líder. Aquele momento foi muito breve.

-Bem, então você é a famosa Bella?

Olhei para Alice e ela assentiu.

-Sim, embora não sei o que Alice e Jasper falaram de mim.

Ele sorriu simpático.

-Muito bem, a propósito. Eu sou Carlisle. Essa é minha esposa, Esme. –indicou a mulher ao seu lado. Esta deu um passo a frente, e meu deu um abraço maternal.

-É bom finalmente conhecer você, Bella.

-Idem. –respondi. Ainda estava surpresa com tanto carinho.

Ela manteve um braço sobre meus ombros e não reclamei. Era bom sentir um abraço tão carinhoso como esse.

-Esses são Emmett e Rosalie. –falou Carlisle. O moreno, Emmett, acenou e piscou, um sorriso maroto em seus lábios. Rosalie sorriu hesitante. –E Ester é Edward. Todos os três, assim como Alice e Jasper são meus filhos e de Esme. Bem vinda aos Cullen.

Fiquei surpresa com seu convite, mas apenas assenti. Algo me dizia que eu seria feliz ao lado deles. Principalmente Edward.

-Você estava caçando, Bella? –perguntou Esme.

-Na verdade, eu estava correndo aproveitando o sol, mas senti o cheiro dos ursos. Eu já estava com sede mesmo, então vim. –dei de ombros.

-Bem querida, nós viemos caçar, já que está sol e os animais estão por aí. Junte-se a nós.

Olhei-a, mas logo assenti. O vento mudou, trazendo o cheiro dos ursos e de outros animais e logo corri.

Pude senti-los atrás de mim, mas o que me surpreendeu era Edward.

Ele estava a alguns passos a frente de mim. Ele corria como um guepardo. Rápido, ágil e graciosamente. Para um vampiro ele corria mais rápido que o normal. Mas eu também era veloz e logo estava ao seu lado. Ele riu, sua risada musical enchendo meus ouvidos.

Parecíamos crianças, mesmo não tendo trocado uma palavra entre a gente. Chegamos a uma pequena clareira, onde estavam os ursos. Mais para frente, havia dois pumas caçando um cervo.

-Bella, que tal você ficar com um puma e eu com o outro? Pode ficar com o cervo se quiser.

Sua voz era linda. Mais macia que seda, era como veludo. Era rouca e sexy. Quase gemi. Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo?

-Tudo bem. Pegarei o cervo primeiro, terminarei em segundos. Você distrai os pumas e logo depois atacamos.

-Fechado.

Segui para o final da clareira. Logo o cervo estava seco. Edward atuava em cheio. Me juntei ao jogo. Era legal brincar com a comida antes. Emmett estava em seu segundo urso, enquanto os outros brincavam também. Abati o puma a minha frente. Eram raras as vezes em que apareciam um. E, como sempre, foi um prazer sentir o sangue em meus lábios.

Larguei a carcaça na relva, ao mesmo tempo que Edward. Ele sorriu torto, ficando ainda mais sexy. Assim como eu, não tinha nenhum fio fora do lugar.

-Bem, fazemos uma boa dupla, Bella.

Assenti. Encostei-me em uma árvore, observando os outros terminarem sua caça. Somente o. Jasper era sutil em seus movimentos, como se fosse uma estratégia. Alice e Rosalie eram graciosas como uma gazela. Esme e Carlisle eram mais cuidadosos.

Ao terminarem, nos avistaram, e logo estavam ao nosso lado.

-Essa caça foi divertida. Você é muito boa, Bella! Ótima dupla para Edward. –disse Emmett. Sua voz era alta e brincalhona, mas estava carregada de malícia. Tentei não seguir os pensamentos nada inocentes sobre Edward, ou eu o _foderia_, literalmente.

-Bella, aonde você está morando? –perguntou Alice, tirando-me de meus devaneios.

-Moro em um chalé que encontrei há trinta anos aqui perto. Ele estava em ruínas quando encontrei, daí eu reformei-o.

Era muito fácil conversar com eles. Eu não via problema nisso. Era algo natural.

-Podemos ir lá? Eu já se como é, mas ainda assim... –murmurou Alice. Assenti e pedi que me seguissem.

Segui o caminho tão familiar com os Cullen seguindo-me Ás vezes o sol batia em nossas peles, e logo parecíamos uma caixa de joias preciosas. Novamente, Edward e eu estávamos na liderança. Ríamos em alguns momentos, que era seguido pelo riso alegre de Alice e o estrondoso de Emmett. Eles eram tão divertidos! Esme olhava tudo com admiração, enquanto Carlisle mantinha um olhar sereno, mas satisfeito ao ver seus filhos se divertindo. Logo avistei meu carro, e corri mais rápido, ultrapassando Edward. Enquanto eu pegava as chaves, ouvi o elogio de Esme.

-Bella! Esse é um chalé muito gracioso. Fez um ótimo trabalho aqui.

Todos analisavam meu cafofo. Tinham um olhar curioso. Edward desviou os olhos para o carro, sorrindo arrogante.

-Belo carro. Embora eu também tenha um Aston Martin igual ao seu, mas azul-petróleo. Eu gosto mesmo é do meu Volvo.

Ri sarcástica do se comentário. Então ele tinha um carro igual ao meu! Coloquei a chave na fechadura, abrindo-a.

-Sintam-se a vontade.

Alice mal entrou e pude ouvi-la em meu closet. Esme e Carlisle olhavam minhas coleções de livros e filmes, Rosalie e Emmett observavam as poucas fotos e quadros que trouxe das minhas viagens; Edward olhava minhas longas fileiras de CD's.

-Você tem um gosto musical muito parecido com o meu. –observou ele.

Dei de ombros e me sentei. Alice apareceu segurando meu vestido de cashmere marfim longo.

-Bella, você nunca usou esse vestido, certo?-perguntou, fazendo-me assentir em concordância. Ela sorriu, seus olhos desfocados indicando que estava tendo uma visão. Logo ela voltou ao normal, e simplesmente guardou o vestido no lugar, sem dar ao menos uma explicação. Seu olhar era concentrado, Edward olhava-a frustrado. Franzi a testa em confusão. Foi Rosalie quem respondeu, surpreendendo-me.

-Edward pode ler os pensamentos. Mas não gosta quando Alice bloqueia suas visões dele, como agora.

Assenti. Era a primeira vez que ela falava. Sua voz, é claro, era muito bonita. Rosalie era uma vampira que poderia causar inveja a qualquer uma, inclusive eu. Seu corpo belo, definido e torneado chamava a atenção. Seus longos cabelos loiros caindo em cascatas eram dignos de admiração. Parecia que eram banhados em ouro. Entendo porque era a parceira de Emmett.

-Sua casa é bem aconchegante, apesar de ser pequena, Bella. É muito bonita, assim como você. –elogiou Carlisle.

-Muito obrigada.

Fui ao meu quarto. Alice estava fuçando em minha penteadeira. Organizava os poucos perfume que continha ali enquanto cheirava os cremes.

-Hum, Bella, você realmente aprecia essas coisas. Fico contente em ter lhe mostrado tudo isso no dia em que nos conhecemos. –e levantou, seguindo para o banheiro. Alice havia deixado tudo arrumado atrás de si. Fui atrás dela.

Ela estava sentada na bancada, segurando os óleos e sais de banho.

-Bella, você já trouxe alguém para cá alguma vez?

-Não. Meus encontros casuais foram todos longe daqui. Isso durou apenas um ano, desisti há três meses.

Olhou-me desapontada, mas ficou feliz por eu ter acabado com essa vida. Alice pensava nisso como uma falta de respeito com si mesma, e não podia discordar.

-Edward levava essa vida também. Ele viveu isso por dois anos. Desistiu há três anos, por pedido de Esme, mas diz que se arrepende das atitudes que teve. Eu acredito em meu irmão. Apesar de tudo, ele é uma boa pessoa.

Acenei em concordância. Pelo menos eu e Edward estivemos na mesma moeda. E ainda por cima é solteiro...

Só de mencionar me senti extasiada. Era um sentimento estranho, mas adorava senti-lo.

-Vamos Bella, devem estar nos esperando!

Fomos para a sala, onde estavam conversando entre si em voz baixa. Edward estava lá fora encostado no meu carro. Assim que apareci na janela, seu olhar encontrou o meu, e sorriu.

Ele tinha um sorriso tão belo, que retribuí, deslumbrada com tamanha perfeição. Ouvi a risada estrondosa de Emmett, quebrando nosso contato. Edward revirou os olhos, mas logo estava aqui dentro.

-Haha, Bella e Edward estão flertando, Rose! Que maricas! –exclamou Emmett. Rosalie lhe deu um tapa, mas estava tentando segurar o riso, assim como os demais. Suspirei frustrada. Alice não aguentou e soltou uma risada musical, e logo todos estávamos rindo. Novamente o olhar de Edward cruzou o meu, penetrando-me intensamente, nossas risadas morrendo.

Desviei antes que causasse tumulto. Mas era tarde demais. Todos olhavam-nos divertidos, embora Esme exibia um olhar de devoção. Dei de ombros, e pude ver Edward revirar os olhos ao meu lado.

-Bella, você quer conhecer a nossa casa? Não é longe, é aqui nos arredores da floresta também.

-Vocês têm certeza? Não quero ser um incômodo... –hesitei.

-Não será incômodo algum Bella. Pelo contrário, será ótimo ter sua companhia. É uma forma de tentarmos retribuir sua gentileza. –murmurou Edward. Suas palavras me convenceram e aceitei de bom grado.

-Ótimo! Vamos Bella, temos muito a lhe mostrar!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Ah Bella, tem certeza de que já vai embora? –suplicou Esme. Já estava anoitecendo, eu permaneci o dia todo aqui. A mansão dos Cullen era magnífica. Sua decoração era entre o antigo e o moderno, em tons de branco e simples, com a parede sul da casa toda de vidro. Deixava tudo muito elegante.

Eu tinha gostado particularmente do quarto de Edward. Ele era em tons de dourados e manfins, mas com um toque masculino. Quando vi sua cama enorme, com um edredom dourado e grosso, meus pensamentos foram à deriva.

Imaginei nós dois naquela cama, fazendo sexo loucamente. A cama rangendo com nossa força sobre-humana, nossos gemidos ecoando pelo quarto.

Tive de me conter, ou Jasper sairia de mim com o meu humor. Ele tinha me olhado com expectativa. E Edward estava ao seu lado. Leu seus pensamentos, lançando-me um sorriso malicioso. Pisquei para ele discretamente.

Estávamos na sala e era a terceira vez que eu dizia a mesma coisa.

-Esme, já está tarde. –murmurei, levantando-me do sofá.

Emmett e Rosalie estavam em algum canto da casa. Carlisle era médico, e isso me surpreendeu, pois ele Ra um vampiro. Segundo Esme, ele nunca provou sangue humano. Anos estudando medicina fez com que ele fosse praticamente imune ao sangue humano. Ele era muito orgulhoso de suas conquistas, assim como sua família. Não pude deixar de concordar. Afinal, era uma conquista e tanto.

Ele tinha recebido uma ligação urgente do hospital, e ficaria a noite inteira fora. Jasper estava deitado no colo de Alice ao pé da escada. Esta brincava distraidamente com o cabelo dele. Edward e Esme mantinham uma conversa agradável comigo.

-Tudo bem querida. Sei que acha cedo, mas já a consideramos da família. Venha amanhã, sim?

-Claro, Esme. Amanhã estarei aqui, não se preocupe. –prometi.

Ela me abraçou delicadamente, fazendo-me sentir em casa.

-Posso lhe acompanhar, Bella? –perguntou Edward, assim que Esme se afastou. Tinha um sorriso amoroso em seus rosto.

-Claro.

-Tchau Bella! Tenha uma boa noite! –despediu-se uma Alice sorridente. Jasper fez o mesmo e me virei para a porta. Edward a mantinha aberta para mim. O ato me surpreendeu. Ele era um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

Disparamos para o meu chalé. Senti-lo ao meu lado era reconfortante. Eu me sentia livre. Avistei meu cafofo, abrindo a porta em seguida.

-Entre, Edward.

Ele entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Fui para o meu closet colocar uma roupa mais confortável.

-Edward, importa-se se eu colocar uma camisola? –perguntei. Ele ainda estava na sala, mas ouviu-me claramente.

-Não. A casa é sua, Bella.

Eu estava querendo provocá-lo, mas seria bem discreta. Esse vai ser um jogo sutil, mas muito divertido.

Vesti uma camisola verde mar de renda e cetim, na altura do joelho. Coloquei o meu penhoar transparente por cima. Fui descalça para a sala, onde Edward folheava um dos meus livros.

-Não sabia que lia romances eróticos. –comentou.

Sentei-me no divã ao seu lado. Seus olhos percorreram minhas pernas nuas, e foram subindo até encontrar meu olhar. Somente com o olhar meu corpo parecia estar recebendo milhares de choques.

Luxúria, desejo, admiração, carinho e algo que não pude identificar transbordavam dos seus olhos dourados.

-Bella, eu quero beijá-la. Desde o momento que te vi saindo daqui. –então não era impressão minha! Realmente havia alguém ali. –Quando vi você caçando, tive que me segurar para não atacá-la. Você é tão bela! –disse enquanto se aproximava de mim. Inconscientemente, segui o movimento, nossos narizes quase se tocando. –Permita-me, Bella? –sussurrou.

Está esperando o que? –desafiei-o.

Fechei meus olhos, sentindo seus lábios atacarem os meus.

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**__ Hello! Pois é, sei que estão querendo me matar por parar logo nessa parte. Mas se eu continuasse o capítulo ficaria muito longo. Agora é que as coisas vão esquentar. Preparem as suas calcinhas, garotas (ou cuecas no caso de garotos), porque vai pegar fogo nesse chalé. Ops, falei demais!_

_Bem, espero que estejam gostando dessa fic! Comentem e logo estarei postando! A fic terá entre 10 e 12 capítulos!_

_Beijos, Chelley._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3-Quebrando Tudo**

Atacou meus lábios com volúpia. Nossas línguas dançavam sensualmente, lutando pelo controle. Suas mãos foram para a minha cintura, colando seu corpo ao meu. Abracei seu pescoço, puxando levemente seus cabelos acobreados. Edward deitou no divã, deixando-me por cima. Seus lábios não largavam os meus quadris em momento algum. Senti sua ereção pulsante em minha intimidade e gememos.

Suas mãos acariciavam meu corpo delicadamente, nossos sexos roçando sob as camadas de tecido. Suas mãos, que estavam em minha cintura, subiram até os meus seios, apertando firmemente, fazendo-me arfar.

Edward pegou-me no colo e no segundo seguinte eu estava deitada em minha cama. Ele continuou me beijando apaixonadamente. Enlacei sua cintura com as pernas, aproximando-o de mim.

Minha mente não racionava mais. Eu estava consumida pelo desejo e as sensações estranhas, mas deliciosas que me tomavam.

-Edward... eu quero você. –gemi em seus lábios.

Ele rosnou em resposta, rasgando suas roupas. Ficou apenas com sua cueca boxer preta. Seu pau estava praticamente esmagado. Desnecessariamente, arfei com tanto volume. Ele sorriu malicioso, aproximando-se de mim.

Ele tirou o robe e minha camisola num átimo, jogando os pedaços no chão. Olhou meus seios famintos. O puxei para um beijo ardente, gemendo para provocá-lo.

Eu nunca fui tão bem beijada. Somente seus beijos _suaves _de Edward eram melhores do que todas as noites de sexo que tive em minha vida humana e vampira. Nenhumas noites de sexo selvagem chegavam perto daqueles beijos famintos. Era surreal.

Ele desceu seus lábios para meu pescoço, chupando a pele marmórea. Nossos quadris estavam colados, apenas minha calcinha e sua boxer separavam nossos sexos gelados. Atacou meu seio direito com sua boca, fazendo-me enlouquecer com tanto prazer. Sua mão massageava o outro com a mesma intensidade. Mordia e beliscava meus mamilos, deixando-os enrijecidos. Eu gemia alto enquanto ele grunhia baixo.

-Ah, gostosa... tão perfeita... –gemeu. Desceu seus beijos pela minha barriga, até o meu ventre.

Olhou-me como se pedisse permissão para tirar a pequena peça de renda. Puxei seus cabelos, trazendo seu rosto ao meu sexo pulsante e encharcado. Rasgou a calcinha com os dentes, e olhou-me maravilhado ao me ver totalmente depilada. Sorte minha que tivera a audácia em comprar cera, tirando os pelos permanentemente, já que não cresceriam mais. Mordiscou o interior das minhas coxas, suas mãos apertando minha bunda. Elevei meu quadril para lhe dar maior acesso à minha boceta, que derramava minha excitação gelada. Lambeu o mel que escorria pelas minhas coxas. Olhou-me com desejo, antes de me atacar completamente.

Gritei ao sentir sua língua provocando minha entrada. Mordiscou meu clitóris inchado vagarosamente, fazendo-me contorcer de prazer. Agarrei os lençóis com força, rasgando-os em fiapos. Penetrou-me com sua língua, em um movimento firme e rápido. Seu polegar pressionava meu clitóris com força, aumentando o prazer.

Ora eu rasgava ainda mais os lençóis, ora puxava seus cabelos, mantendo-o atado a mim. Com sua velocidade vampiresca, tudo parecia um borrão. Eram tão fortes os movimentos, tão fortes, que nunca pensei que ele fosse ser tão forte assim.

Depois do que me pareceram horas, sendo penetrada com sua língua deliciosa, comecei a sentir o orgasmo vir. Seu nome saia dos meus lábios como uma súplica, carregada de desejo.

-Edward... eu vou... ah! –gemi alto, ao sentir sua língua tocar em um ponto desconhecido. –Eu vou gozar!

Ele ronronou, provocando ainda mais aquele ponto sensível. Gritei seu nome ao gozar violentamente, deliciando-me ao senti-lo engolir todo meu prazer.

Desabei na cama, quebrando dois estrados. Ri da minha força. Ele riu comigo, seus olhos escurecidos de luxúria. Sentei-me em seu colo, puxando-o para um beijo latente. Senti meu gosto gelado em sua língua. Esfreguei minha boceta em seu pau duro, coberto pela boxer. Rasguei-a, olhando deslumbrada para seu membro.

Ele era longo e grosso, deixando-me louca para tê-lo dentro de mim. A visão fazia qualquer uma salivar, mas, no momento, quem estava com ele era eu. Edward realmente era perfeito em tudo. Joguei-o contra a cabeceira da cama, deixando as marcas dos seus ombros largos no ferro. Sentei em seu colo, roçando minha entrada e sua cabecinha. Gememos alto com o contato íntimo.

-Você me quer cavalgando, pulando no seu pau? –sussurrei em seu ouvido, esfregando-me mais.

-Quero, sua vadia, sentir sua boceta apertada engolindo meu pau, bem gostoso. Quero foder você até essa cama virar sucata. –rosnou ele, segurando minha cintura, afundando firme e fundo.

-Caralho Edward! Você é tão grande! Delícia! –gemi alto em seu ouvido.

-E você é fodidamente apertada, Bella. Tão gostosa! –respondeu ele, sua voz rouca de desejo.

Eu subia e descia rapidamente em seu pau, suas mãos em minha cintura auxiliando-me, num aperto forte a ponto de esmagar, mas traziam-me apenas ondas de eletricidade. Meus seios balançavam-se com o ritmo frenético e sobre-humano. Ele abocanhou um, mordendo firmemente o mamilo. Segurei-me nas grades da cama que estavam marcadas pelos seus ombros, apertando violentamente.

Rebolei forte, afundando seu pau em minha boceta. Gemíamos e rosnávamos desesperados.

Ele inverteu as posições. Acabei quebrando minha cama. Ele riu do ato, incrédulo.

Sorri maliciosamente, jogando os pedaços de ferro em algum canto. Enlaçou uma das minhas pernas em sua cintura, e colocou a outra sob o seu ombro, entrando mais fundo dentro de mim. Ele investia rápido e firmemente, a cama batendo forte na parede, os pés da cama arranhando o chão. Seus lábios chupavam meu pescoço, e com sua língua ele rodeava meus mamilos.

Eu podia até mesmo sentir suas bolas batendo em mim de tão fundo que ele ia. Ele se inclinou, roçando a base do seu membro em meu clitóris. Arranhei seus ombros largos, perdida em seus movimentos. Eu gemia feito louca, seus rosnados ecoando em meus ouvidos. Parecia que meu coração morte havia voltado à vida, tamanha era a intensidade dos meus sentimentos por ele. Eu já desconfiava do que eu sentia, mas voltei a apreciar esse homem lindo que estava fazendo-me delirar.

Comecei a sentir espasmos elétricos pelo meu corpo, sentindo as minhas paredes apertarem seu pau. Ele sentiu que eu estava prestes a gozar, mas ele saiu de dentro de mim. Fiquei lívida. Como ele pode parar!?

-O que...

-De quatro, Bella. –interrompeu-me.

Logo eu estava de quatro, meu bumbum empinado ao máximo. Ele acariciou-o, seguindo pelas minhas costas, seu toque leve como uma pluma. Choraminguei, roçando-me em seu corpo. Ele estava de joelhos atrás de mim, seu pau roçando meu clitóris

-Ah, Bella, calma. Temos a noite toda pela frente, e não precisamos descansar. Embora você nesta posição faça meu pau implorar pela sua bocetinha apertadinha.

Dizendo isso, penetrou-me com tudo, fazendo-me berrar de prazer. Seus movimentos eram mais rápidos, mais prazerosos. Agarrei os travesseiros em busca de apoio. Mas foi por pouco tempo, pois logo só restavam plumas em minhas mãos.

Ele agarrava minha cintura possessivamente, entrando e saindo firmemente. Suas mãos apertavam meus seios como se quisesse engoli-los. Os movimentos estavam tão fortes, que senti a cama desabar embaixo de nós. Nem prestamos muita atenção, alienados no prazer.

Gemer e lamuriar pelo seu nome eram eufemismo nesse momento. Dizer que estávamos fodendo também. Sua voz rouca dizendo palavras perversas em meu ouvido apenas atiçava mais fogo no sexo. Meus seios pareciam caber perfeitamente em suas mãos, que os agarravam. Seu corpo se encaixava de uma forma assustadora e excitante com o meu. Meus cabelos caiam sobre meu rosto como uma cascata. Edward afastou-os, segurando-os como um rabo de cavalo, enquanto sua outra mão estava em minha cintura, comandando meu corpo como se fosso a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

A esse ponto, minhas paredes apertavam novamente seu pau, e o senti inchar dentro de mim.

-Edward, mais rápido! –gemi.

-Goze comigo, Bella! Vamos juntos.

Rebolei em seu pau, aumentando a velocidade. O que antes era frenético, agora era indescritível. Ele estocava mais rápido, os movimentos parecendo um borrão.

Seu aperto em minha cintura era tão forte, que chegava a doer de uma maneira deliciosa. O orgasmo veio violento, fazendo-me rasgar o colchão. Ele veio logo atrás de mim, seus jatos esguichando em mim. Seu líquido gelado misturado ao meu, escorrendo pelas nossas pernas.

Nunca tive um sexo tão maravilhoso como esse. Era devastador, prazeroso... não havia palavras para descrever o quão incrível tinha sido esse momento com Edward. Ele foi carinhoso e selvagem ao mesmo tempo.

Fomos apenas diminuindo o ritmo, conforme o orgasmo passava. Gemi frustrada quando ele saiu de dentro de mim. Deitei sobre os restos da cama, enquanto Edward deitava-se sobre meus seios.

Ficamos um bom tempo assim, apreciando a companhia um do outro. O silêncio era confortável, apenas o som das nossas respirações desnecessárias. Edward levantou-se, sentando de frente para mim, encarando-me calmamente. Sentei também, sem desviar o olhar.

-Bella, você pode me explicar por que não posso ler sua mente? –perguntou suavemente, entrelaçando nossas mãos. Foi um gesto tão carinhoso que suspirei admirada.

-Bem, eu tenho um dom. é como uma espécie de escudo que protege minha mente. Com o tempo, encontrei o clã das Amazonas, que me falaram que conheciam os Cullen, sua família, querido. Ela ajudou-me a estender meu escudo para os outros, protegendo suas mentes também. Mas ninguém pode "entrar" na minha, a menos que eu retire-o de mim, que é um pouco difícil. Eu também posso proteger-me fisicamente. Caso eu faça isso, Jasper não pode controlar ou sentir o meu humor, ou qualquer outro tipo de dom. Com exceção de Alice.

Ele ouviu tudo atentamente, como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Sua atenção era demasiada intrigante, mas agradável.

-Interessante. Você é muito talentosa, Bella. –comentou.

-Quando fui à Itália, encontrei os Volturi e eles me ofereceram um cargo na sua guarda, mas recusei amigavelmente. Foi incrível ver Jane tentar me torturar com seu dom e ser fracassada. –senti uma leve tensão no seu corpo ao mencionar os vampiros italianos, mas logo passou.

Rimos brevemente, mas eu pude ver a preocupação nos olhos de Edward. Franzi o cenho, interrogando-o.

-Eu não suporto a ideia de imaginar ou ver você se machucar, Bella. Por incrível que pareça, me apeguei a você de uma forma protetora.

Sorri compreensiva. Ele era tão galante! Nunca perdia uma oportunidade de me elogiar.

-Obrigada, Edward. Significa muito para mim.

-Não foi nada. Mas devo admitir que você possui muitos talentos, Bella.

Aproximou do meu pescoço, enterrando seu rosto em meus cabelos.

-E quais são eles? –sussurrei. Inclinei meu pescoço, dando-lhe mais acesso a minha clavícula.

-Que você é uma ótima companheira. Não só como amiga, mas na cama também. Olha o estado que está seu quarto.

Olhei em volta, chocada com o resultado. Minha cama estava toda quebrada. A cabeceira estava toda quebrada, os pés tortos e trincados. O colchão parecia um monte de tecido esmagado. Plumas cobriam todo o quarto. Os lençóis e nossas roupas estavam em fiapos. Um dos pedaços de ferro que quebrei havia atravessado a janela, pousado perto do meu carro. O vidro estava todo espatifado. A parede onde a cama ficava encostada estava lascada em alguns pontos, aranhadas em outros.

Gargalhei gostosamente, e logo Edward e eu estávamos apoiando-nos um no outro com nossas risadas.

-Está vendo, Bella, o que você faz comigo? Em nenhuma das minhas noites fiz um estrago assim. Apenas deixei marcas nas cabeceiras das camas. E essas noites não chegam ao pé dessas. Eu nunca desejei alguém assim antes. –murmurou ele sério, encarando-me com seus olhos que voltaram a ficar dourados.

-Nem eu, Edward. Nunca trouxe um vampiro para cá. Todas as minhas noites foram em motéis de classe ou de estrada. E nenhuma delas deixou-me totalmente satisfeita. Você é muito bom. Faz-me sentir sensações desconhecidas, mas deliciosas.

Ele sorriu carinhosamente, e não pude resistir a suspirar. Beijou-me terna, calma e docemente. Esse havia sido um beijo diferente dos outro. Enviavam choques elétricos pelo meu corpo, seguido de um sentimento forte e prazeroso que me tomava completamente.

O abracei possessivamente, com medo de que ele fugisse - mesmo que fosse inútil a hipótese. Ele agarrou minha cintura com a mesma possessão, sem perder o carinho. Nossos lábios moviam-se em sincronia. Era um mundo onde só nós dois existíamos. Ele me deitou no colchão, sem separar nossos lábios. Desceu seus beijos para meu pescoço e seios, fazendo-me soltar um suspiro audível.

Dessa vez, não foi um sexo louco e selvagem. Dessa vez nos amamos calmamente.

_Amamos._

Esse simples pensamento foi o suficiente para eu chegar ao ápice. Edward veio logo em seguida, afundando seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Puxei levemente seus cabelos, trazendo-o para mim. Meu coração morto parecia ter voltado a vida com toda a intensidade desse momento íntimo.

Continuamos nessa posição por longos minutos. Ouvimos um leve farfalhar e sentamos tensos. Mas logo Edward relaxou.

-É só Alice. Ao que parece, ela percebeu que eu precisaria de roupas. –sorriu malicioso e gargalhei. Levantei-me indo para meu closet, enquanto Edward foi para a sala pegar suas roupas que estavam na porta.

Eu estava revirando os cabides e as gavetas. Eu queria estar bonita para Edward. Por fim, escolhi uma saia de cintura alta e justa, na altura dos joelhos, num tom vermelho escuro. Vesti uma camisa branca de botão, com mangas ³/4. Deixei os dois primeiros botões superiores abertos, deixando um leve vislumbre do meu sutiã azul claro.

A essa altura, já deveria ser um pouco mais das 7h da manhã.

Eu estava procurando um sapato quando senti braços firmes em minha cintura. Ele depositou um beijo em meu pescoço, fazendo-me suspirar. Virei-me de frente para ele, abraçando sua cintura e deitando minha cabeça em seu peito musculoso.

-Está linda. Vai para algum lugar? –perguntou.

-Sim. Para sua casa. Lembra que prometi uma visita à Esme? –ele assentiu em concordância.

-Claro. Minha mãe ficará feliz.

Achei um par de Louboutin pretos com saltos altíssimos e calcei-o. Fui para o quarto e sentei em minha penteadeira, olhando meu reflexo no espelho. Meu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, indicando uma noite tórrida de sexo. Peguei minha escova e penteei-o delicadamente. Deixei-os soltos, em cascatas leves. Edward apenas observava no canto, como se fosse algo de extrema importância.

Virei-me para os restos da cama. Ouvi a risada baixa de Edward e revirei os olhos.

-Vai me ajudar com essa bagunça?

-Claro, _mademoiselle_ –murmurou com um sorriso malicioso.

Depois de tirar todos os escombros do quarto, peguei minha bolsa com minha carteira e as chaves do meu carro.

-Eu vou precisar sair para comprar uma cama nova. Quer vir comigo? –perguntei.

-Claro. Mas permita-me levá-la em meu carro.

-Tudo bem. –respondi sem hesitar. Eu confiava muito em Edward, e esse pensamento assustou-me um pouco. –Só vou pegar um casaco. –e disparei para o meu closet.

Voltei com um casaquinho cinza e um lenço vermelho sangue em meu pescoço.

-Estou pronta. –murmurei, e ele sorriu em resposta.

* * *

_**Nota da autora**: Bem, capítulo intenso esse! Aiai, não sabem como foi prazeroso escrevê-lo..._

_Enfim, gostaram? Não? Deixem reviews!_

_Eu gostaria de esclarecer algumas perguntas que eu vi nos reviews, no qual fiquei muito agradecida: esses vampiros são um pouco diferentes dos de Stephenie Meyer. Vampiras podem sim ficar grávidas... com uma exceção._

_Eu não estou com todos os capítulos prontos, mas vão se surpreender no decorrer da história. Tenho até o cinco pronto, por isso não posto todos os dias._

_Desculpem-me pelos erros dos capítulos anteriores e desse. Eu estava lendo a história no celular e pude ver todos eles. Mas estou sem tempo para corrigí-los. Acabei de me comprometer a um compromisso, daí não poderei, além de arrumar esses erros, terminar de escrever em Londres, Meu Amor. E está quase acabando. _

_Amanhã será postado Londres, Meu Amor. Sweet Fire somente na segunda._

_Feliz dia das crianças!_

_Bjos, Chelley_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Fire – Capítulo 4**

* * *

Fomos andando até sua casa por causa dos meus saltos. Conversávamos amenidades durante o percurso. Estávamos falando sobre sua família e como foi a sua transformação.

-Nasci em Oxford, Inglaterra, dia vinte de junho de 1901. A família Masen era muito prestigiada na época. Aos 21 anos eu era um dos homens mais cobiçados pelas mulheres, tamanha era a minha fortuna, e pela minha beleza. Não quero ser esnobe. –acrescentou rapidamente. Ri do seu constrangimento.

-Edward, eu sei o quanto você é lindo não se preocupe. –falei, a malícia pingando em minha voz. Ele deu um sorriso arrogante e um aperto em meu bumbum. Nossas mãos entrelaçaram e ele voltou a contar sobre sua vida.

-Mas eu não queria me casar naquela época. Não queria fazê-lo apenas por obrigação. Eu queria me casar com a mulher que eu amasse e que o sentimento fosse recíproco. Mas, todo homem tem suas necessidades, e eu passava várias noites em bordéis.

"Mas eu havia adoecido de tuberculose, e estava prestes a morrer, se Carlisle não me salvasse.

"O veneno era muito doloroso, e fiquei quatro dias em transformação. Quando eu despertei, Carlisle me explicou no que eu havia me transformado. Ele já era casado com Esme, mas não conseguiram ter filhos, e era o que faltava no casamento deles, mesmo que fosse um vampiro recém-criado num corpo de um homem de 21 anos.

"Carlisle mostrou-me seu estilo de vida e alimentação. Eu cometi um deslize apenas, mas foi o suficiente para fazer-me desisti do sangue humano. Ouvir os pensamentos da sua vítima é doloroso.

"Logo depois veio Rose e Emmett. Ambos já eram casados desde humanos, mas haviam sofrido um acidente de carro. Carlisle estava perto na hora do acidente, e não conseguiu deixar um casal feliz falecerem. Infelizmente, Rosalie estava grávida de cinco meses e perdeu o bebê, e ficou muito abalada. Logo se recuperou, mas ainda assim...

"Eles vem tentando ter filhos, mas é muito difícil. A incubação vampírica requer muita prática e paciência. São poucos os casais vampiros que conseguem ter filhos logo no início.

"Alice e Jasper vieram em 1946. Creio que já saiba da história deles, não? –ele nem esperou-me responder e continuou sua narração. –Foi estranho ter três casais vampiros com dons peculiares no começo. Ou sua privacidade era interrompida, ou seu humor era controlado, ou suas decisões eram previsíveis. Mas logo nos acostumamos e até hoje vivemos em harmonia." –ele encerrou. Refleti um pouco antes de responder.

-Interessante. Sua família é muito unida e talentosa. Fico feliz que esteja com pessoas tão amáveis. Agora entendo a visão que Alice teve anos atrás.

Ele riu, e logo avistamos sua casa. Pude ouvir a risada estrondosa de Emmett enquanto nos aproximávamos. Edward revirou os olhos e guiou-me para entrar na sua casa.

A primeira coisa que observei era que, todos, exceto Emmett, mantinham um olhar distante de nós. Emmett nos olhava divertido e malicioso, como se estivesse aprontando alguma. Sinceramente, nunca me senti tão embaraçada antes. Eu mal havia os conhecido, e já estava com um deles em minha cama, que ajudou-me a quebrar a mobília. Franzi meu rosto, desconcertada.

Edward apenas revirava os olhos e bufava com os pensamentos que lia. Alice nos olhava intensamente, um sorriso tentando sair dos seus lábios. Edward olhou-a espantado, mas logo se recompôs. Esme olhava-me simpática, como se eu não tivesse sido fodida pelo seu filho há algumas horas.

-Olá Bella! É muito bom vê-la novamente.

Deixei a conversa silenciosa de Edward e Alice de lado e logo cumprimentei Esme.

-Igualmente, Esme. Desculpe-me se apareci muito cedo...

-Ah, não há problema, querida! Sinta-se à vontade.

Assenti em agradecimento, e sentei-me no sofá ao lado de Rosalie. Edward subiu para o andar de cima, creio que para o seu quarto. Assim que desapareceu, Emmett decidiu soltar sua bomba.

-Então Bella, teve uma boa noite? –perguntou.

Não me deu ao trabalho de responder, e agradeci que Edward decidiu aparecer neste exato momento. Seu maxilar estava tenso, seus olhos brilhando de irritação.

-Esme, Carlisle, vou sair com Bella e não temos hora para voltar. Vamos Bella. –murmurou monotonamente, desaparecendo por uma porta próxima ao piano.

Despedi-me de todos e segui o rastro dele. Ele estava em uma garagem subterrânea, encostado em um volvo prata, a expressão serena.

-Pronta?

-Claro.

Ele dá a volta e abre a porta do passageiro, um gesto que me surpreendeu. Acomodei-me ao banco enquanto Edward ligava seu carro e saia em disparada da garagem.

-A propósito, Emmett ainda vai te deixar constrangida. –murmurou malicioso. Suspirei e me contentei a não pensar no que viria a seguir.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-A cama já está montada, senhorita. –murmurou um dos assistentes encarregados da montagem da minha nova cama. Edward havia ido para sua casa enquanto eu estava aqui, em meu chalé, com três caras que não escondiam em estar me secando. A desvantagem de ser bela eram os humanos nojentos que não continham o desejo.

-Ótimo. Podem se retirar. –respondi de forma curta e fria. Eles saíram pela porta, mas o último, Clark, pelo que havia visto em seu crachá, não desistiu e tentou flertar-me.

Naquele exato momento. Edward, Alice e Jasper entraram, os dois últimos de mãos dadas. Edward postou-se ao meu lado, seu braço firme em minha cintura, enquanto eu encarava friamente o homem a minha frente, que engolia em seco.

-Querida! Só espero a nova cama seja resistente, ou iremos quebrá-la da mesma forma que aconteceu com a antecedente. –murmurou, um sorriso cruel e malicioso em seus lábios finos. Logo entrei em seu jogo.

-Não vejo a hora de estreá-la com você. –sussurrei, mas num tom que o homem pode ouvir claramente. Lancei-lhe um olhar mortal, que o fez engolir em seco novamente. –Ah, por favor, levem os escombros que estão aí fora. Creio que não precisarei deles. –acrescentei.

-S-sim, senhora. –gaguejou e saiu logo em seguida.

Olhei para Alice e Jasper, que seguravam o riso. Logo caímos na gargalhada; eu apoiada em Edward e Alice em Jasper. Quando me acalmei, sentei ao lado de Alice, que me olhava divertida.

-Bem, o que me diz da sua visite, Allie?

-Ah Bella, vim aqui te ajudar a arrumar sua suíte.

Encarei-a, tentando enxergar o que ela estava escondendo. Assenti e Alice deu um pulinho antes de disparar para meu quarto. Jasper e Edward saíram para uma caçada rápida.

Segui Alice, que estava mexendo em meu armário, onde eu colocava os lençóis de cama.

Ajudei-a escolher-los, e logo fizemos a cama. Esta cama era de ferro também, mas era mais resistente, num tom cinza-chumbo. Era maior que a outra, mas coube perfeitamente no quarto. Colocamos os lençóis no colchão macio e as fronhas nos travesseiros. Ficamos conversando amenidades até o anoitecer.

Edward voltou com Jasper, que logo se despediu e foi embora com Alice. Edward teve que ir minutos depois, por conta de um imprevisto. Como eu não queria ficar sozinha aqui, resolvi ir para o meu refúgio secreto.

Peguei uma pequena bolsa e coloquei uma toalha, uma muda de roupas e uma escova. Tranquei o chalé e corri em disparada ao meu destino.

Ao chegar, admirei a paisagem.

A lua iluminava a pequena cachoeira que caia em cascatas reluzentes. O lago estava calmo, refletindo o rochedo que estava ali em volta. Aquele era um lugar bem escondido, paradisíaco até.

Deixei minha bolsa entre as pedras e despi-me lentamente, entrando na água logo em seguida. A água fresca tocou minha pele nua calmamente, fazendo-me suspirar com a leveza. Nadei até a cachoeira, a lua iluminando o local, deixando tudo em tons de branco, cinza e preto. Deixei a água banhar-me vagarosamente. Corri meus dedos pelos meus cabelos sedosos, tirando os nós inexistentes.

Fiquei tensa ao sentir-me observada. Olhei por sobre o ombro e sorri maliciosa.

* * *

_**Nota da autora**: Bem, capítulo mais light, mas o próximo vem quente. E aí, estão gostando? Fico muito feliz que muitos tenham favoritado essa história! É uma honra escrever para vocês. Mas seria bem melhor se deixassem reviews..._

_Próximo capítulo saíra na quinta feira, porque ainda não concluí e terei de betá-lo. Os erros dos capítulos anteriores logo serão solucionados. No Nyah!, já está tudo corrigido!_

_Bjos, Chelley_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Fire – Capítulo 5**

* * *

Edward estava ali parado, do outro lado da nascente. Olhava-me incrédulo, mas tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Chamei-o com um aceno da cabeça, e virei-me de costas. Eu não esperava por sua aparição, mas poderíamos fazer disso um belo encontro...

Segundos depois, senti-o atrás de mim, sua enorme ereção na minha bunda. Seus braços pareciam correntes de ferros apertando minha cintura. Ele distribui beijos em minha nuca, e afastou meus cabelos do local. Suas mãos acariciaram meus seios, deixando os mamilos tensos.

Ele parou os movimentos e gemi; em parte pela sensação de ter suas mãos em meu corpo, em parte pelos movimentos terem cessado. Pressionei-me contra ele, provocando-o.

-Você não estava em sua casa, então segui seu rastro. A vista estava linda, agora mais ainda com a belezura em meus braços.

-Fico feliz que tenha me encontrado. Eu não tinha nada em casa, então vim para o meu refúgio secreto.

-Devo admitir que seja um belo lugar.

Virei-me de frente para ele, beijando-o ardentemente. Seus dedos correram pelo meu cabelo, pousando na curva do meu bumbum. Suas mãos másculas apertaram as bochechas ali, dando leves tapinhas. Suspirei quando ele deu um tapa mais forte. Ele acariciou o local, seguindo para minha virilha. Arfei quando Edward tocou meu sexo, encharcado da minha excitação por ele.

-Hmmm, já está pronta para mim, Bella? Não sabe o quanto eu desejei essa boceta apertada hoje. Foi um sacrifício não agarrá-la e fodê-la naquela loja cheia de colchões. Meu desejo era quebrar _todas_ as camas, mostrando a todos a quem você pertence. –sussurrou em meu ouvido. Gemi alto com suas palavras picantes.

Ele me penetrou com um dedo, e com sua outra mão começou a brincar com meus mamilos. Gemi alto e rebolei em seu dedo. Logo ele acrescentou mais um.

Nunca poderia me acostumar com a sensação de ter seus dedos dentro de mim. Era maravilhoso as sensações que ele provocava em mim. Era surreal. Seus movimentos eram precisos e ritmados, atingindo os lugares certos da minha vagina.

Minhas mãos desceram de seus ombros para o seu peito, apreciando sua virilidade. Ele parecia um deus grego entalhado. Nunca encontrei um homem tão belo, másculo e perfeito. Seus olhos estavam presos aos meus, sem desconectarem-se. Seu rosto quadrado e firme, sua boca deliciosa, seus olhos hipnotizantes, seu nariz reto e anguloso. Suas sobrancelhas grossas e escuras dando uma cor ao seu rosto. Quando eu estava tocando seu abdômen, ele começou a grunhir.

Desenhei a linha tenra do seu abdômen. Era firme e liso como mármore. Edward parecia ter tido um bom condicionamento físico em sua vida humana. Segui a linha V suave de seus quadris com uma leve trilha de pelos, que levavam ao meu destino.

Toquei seu pau e gemi em satisfação. Edward bombeou-me mais forte, impulsionando seu quadril em minha mão. Apertei seu membro com as duas mãos, meu polegar pressionando sua cabeça inchada. Ele rosnou em resposta, aumentando a pressão em minha boceta. Minhas mãos moveram-se ao longo de seu comprimento. Admirada, toquei com mais firmeza seu membro duro e longo. Ele tinha um pênis tão lindo!

Ele jogou sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço, dando leve mordidas. Virei meu rosto para beijá-lo. Nossas línguas dançavam em nossas bocas, nossos gostos misturando-se. Ele tinha um hálito tão bom! Mordi seu lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo em que ele mordia o meu superior. Suspirei prazerosa, jogando minha cabeça para trás. Nossas mãos tinham vida própria em nossas intimidades. Ele fazia maravilhas com seus dedos longos.

Edward continuou sussurrando palavras em meu ouvido, deixando ainda mais caída por ele. _"Hum, que boceta apertadinha... Bella, minha Bella...Tão deliciosa..."_, ele sussurrava. Como ele tinha um poder tão grande sobre mim?

Com seu polegar, ele pressionou meu clitóris, e bombeei-o fortemente, gemendo alto. Com uma das minhas mãos passei a massagear suas bolas, enquanto seus dedos estocavam em mim. Eu praticamente montava em sua mão, gemendo e dando gritinhos baixos. Senti seu pênis inchar, enquanto minhas paredes apertavam seus longos dedos. Aceleramos nossos movimentos, em busca da libertação. Eu estava à beira do precipício.

-Goze Bella. Eu _ordeno_ que você goze!

Com suas palavras, gozei gritando seu nome. Instantes depois, Edward urrou e veio logo em seguida, seu líquido gelado misturando-se à água. A onda orgástica foi intensa demais. Eu praticamente desabei em seus braços.

Ele mal havia nos deixado recuperar-se e empurrou-nos contra as pedras, bem atrás da queda d'água. Ergue meus quadris e enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas.

Ele penetrou-me rapidamente e iniciou um ritmo calmo, mas firme. Eu suspirava de tanto prazer. Eu percorria minhas mãos pelas suas costas, arranhando-o levemente.

Seus lábios, que antes estavam em meu pescoço, desceram para os meus seios. Sugava-os gostosamente, e eu já estava ronronando de prazer. Juntei-me ao seu ritmo, com mais intensidade. Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos macios, puxando os fios e incentivando-o a continuar seus movimentos.

Com os movimentos que ele fazia em meus seios e nosso ritmo firme - e ainda estávamos dentro da água -, eu pude sentir o orgasmo se formando em meu ventre.

-Mais forte... Edward! –gemi. Ele impulsionou com mais força, estocando rapidamente.

Gozei loucamente e novamente nesta noite, e Edward continuou com seus movimentos. Mas logo saiu de dentro de mim, fazendo-me gemer em protesto, mas ele virou-me de costas, afundando novamente em mim. Apoiei meus braços sobre as pedras, em busca de equilíbrio.

Eu gritei de surpresa com sua invasão torturante. Essa posição deixava-me mais apertada. Edward beijava meu pescoço com sofreguidão e apertava meus seios com suas mãos, arrancando lamúrias minhas. Nossos gemidos ecoavam no local. Meus olhos reviravam-se diante do prazer. Fechei os olhos inconscientemente.

-Hmm Edward, você mete tão gostoso! Fico feliz que tenha me encontrado aqui...

-Eu é que fico feliz por ter encontrado _minha_ deusa aqui.

Fiquei estática quando ele me chamou de sua. Nunca ninguém foi tão possessivo comigo antes. Embora eu tenha gostado desse lado 'homem das cavernas' de Edward. Fazia-me sentir desejada, adorada.

Senti seus beijos agressivos em minha nuca, enquanto ele estocava fundo em mim. Edward levou uma das suas mãos ao meu clitóris, esfregando ali. Com a outra passou a beliscar meu mamilo firmemente. Meu corpo parecia geleia de tão entregue que eu me sentia.

Eu gemi alto, em sincronia com seus gemidos roucos e sexies. Senti minhas paredes apertarem-no, e logo eu e Edward gozávamos loucamente, clamando pelo outro.

Enquanto a onda orgástica dominava nossos corpos, nossos movimentos foram acalmando-se aos poucos.

Pequenas marolas na água rodeavam-nos. A água caia ruidosamente acima de nossas cabeças, espirrando ocasionalmente nas costas de Edward.

-Você está bem? –perguntou. Virou-me de frente para si, e assenti em resposta a sua pergunta.

Eu estava encarando seus olhos quase prateados. Seu cabelo úmido quase negro, reluzindo a luz. Ele exibia um leve sorriso nos cantos dos lábios. Suspirei fascinada.

Depositei um beijo casto em seus lábios e peguei sua mão, indo para a margem da água. Saímos juntos e peguei a toalha entre minhas coisas. Sequei-me vagarosamente, sentindo seus olhos queimando meu corpo. Ele nunca parava de pensar em sexo? Não que eu estivesse reclamando.

-Você não sabe o quanto está me tentando, Bella... –murmurou de repente.

Olhei seu rosto e sorri inocentemente. Acho que eu estava provocando-o sem nem mesmo perceber.

Eu ainda estava me fascinava com sua beleza imponente. Como alguém poderia ser tão lindo e tão deslumbrante? Edward despertava sentimentos até estranhos e desconhecidos em mim, mas que traziam paz e tranquilidade quando eu estava em sua companhia. Despertava um desejo incontrolável em minhas veias.

Emprestei minha toalha para que ele se secasse. Vestimo-nos tranquilamente, com algumas provocações da parte deles. Penteei meus cabelos úmidos com os dedos, desfazendo os nós que haviam se formado.

A sensação de conforto e segurança que eu havia sentido com Edward não havia passado. Pelo contrário, parecia ter se intensificado; meus sentimentos por ele haviam se intensificado.

Esse pensamento fez-me estancar no lugar.

Eu o amava.

Como meu companheiro. Como minha alma gêmea. Como amante. Como homem.

Como o pai dos meus futuros filhos.

_Espera aí, Bella, nem grávida deles você está ainda!_ , repreendi-me internamente.

Minha reflexão durou menos de dois segundos. Recompus-me e guardei minhas coisas. Virei-me para ele com um sorriso deslumbrante e largo. Finalmente eu havia encontrado meu verdadeiro amor.

Não sei se era impressão minha, mas ele parecia estar mais radiante, e exibia um sorriso semelhante ao meu.

Nossas mãos entrelaçaram-se e juntos corremos de volta ao meu chalé. No caminho, havíamos encontrado dois cervos, e paramos para um breve lanche. Foi ótimos caçar com ele novamente.

Eu apenas torcia esperançosamente que minhas próximas caçadas fossem ao seu lado.

Apressados, retomamos nosso caminho. Mal chegamos e abri a porta, e Edward prensou-me contra a parede ao lado, beijando-me sofregamente.

Suas mãos, que no lago afagavam-me com luxúria, agora me tocavam com um carinho intenso e novo.

Meus gemidos eram abafados pela sua boca deliciosa. Antes que pudesse registrar algo, ele murmurou em meu ouvido as palavras que tanto almejei ouvir na minha existência.

-Eu te amo, Bella.

* * *

_**Nota da autora**__: Desculpem-me pelo atraso. Eu tinha me esquecido de postar o capítulo ontem! Mas aqui estou eu! Prometi a vocês sexo e mais sexo, e aqui está! E essa última frase? Estavam ansiosas para lê-la? Foi o capítulo que mais demorei e o último que escrevi. Portanto, próximo capítulo no sábado que vem._

_Mereço reviews?_

_Bem, as leitoras que estão sempre comentando, eu queria agradecer muito, tanto aquelas do Nyah!, quanto aquelas do ! Catherine Menezes, daysemag, vivi-feliz, GGSA, gabrielly swan, kjessica._

_Bjos, Chelley_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Fire – Capítulo 6**

_N/A: Recomendo que escutem a música durante todo o capítulo Lost in Holywood, do System of a Down. _

Suas palavras pareciam ter lançado fogos de artifícios em minhas veias. Meu coração morto vibrava com minha felicidade e amor por ele. Eu me sentia renovada; minha pele estava carregada de eletricidade por estar em seus braços.

Ele cessou seus beijos e encarou-me, seus olhos mais intensos que antes. Seu rosto estava sereno, com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Sua respiração estava presa, indicando a tensão em seus ombros. Seus olhos estavam carregados de amor, desejo e hesitação.

"_Como posso ser tão burra? Ele está esperando sua resposta, Bella", _repreendi a mim mesma. Respirei fundo antes de pronunciar minhas palavras, que pareciam estar entaladas em minha gargantas há séculos.

-Eu também te amor, Edward.

Ele exalou o ar que estava preso aliviado, a tensão em seus ombros desaparecendo. Seu sorriso aumentou notavelmente. Seus braços rodearam minha cintura firmemente, mantendo seu corpo colado ao meu. Sua ereção latente pressionava meu ventre. De forma calma, lenta e doce. Seus lábios novamente tomaram os meus.

Um gemido escapou da minha boca, que logo foi abafado pela dele. Seus lábios moldavam-se aos meus indescritivelmente, como se fossem feitos apenas para mim. Entreguei-me de corpo e alma aos seus toques. Suas mãos tocavam-me tentadoramente pelos meus braços, costas, quadril e seios. Meu corpo estava arqueado contra o seu. Seus toques ora eram gentis, ora eram sensuais e firmes.

Ah como eu amava esse vampiro sexy!

-No que está pensando, querida? –perguntou.

-No quanto eu te amo e aprecio seus toques. –gemi. Sua boca estava em meu pescoço, dando leves mordidinhas e trilhando-o com sua língua deliciosa.

-Hum, você é deliciosa... Como eu queria poder ler sua mente, Bella.

-Então os aprecie. –murmurei.

Afastei-me um pouco de seu corpo, fechei os olhos, concentrando-me. Com um pouco de esforço, retirei meu escudo da minha mente e narrei toda a minha vida para Edward.

Era setembro de 1921, o dia do meu aniversário. O dia em que sofri o acidente com Jacob, e acabei perdendo meu bebê. Lembro-me vagamente das dores em meu corpo e, principalmente, em meu ventre.

O momento em que senti a lataria do carro sendo retirada de cima do meu corpo, e do mesmo sendo levantado por braços fortes. No momento seguinte, senti uma mordida em meu pescoço e logo em seguida estar sendo queimada, torturada e dilacerada ao mesmo tempo. Senti Edward estremecer com minhas lembranças. Decidi poupá-lo e a mim da dor, e pulei para a parte em que despertei.

Eu estava em um galpão abandonado. Meus sentidos estavam aguçados e senti que havia alguém ali comigo me observando. Virei-me de costas e encontrei um casal ali. Ambos tinham uma pele branca como giz e olhos vermelhos sangue. Nunca tinha visto aquela cor antes. Achei estranho e assustador.

Logo quis me proteger daqueles estranhos, e pude sentir uma película em volta da minha mente, como se me protegesse.

Eles haviam me acalmado, e me explicaram o que havia ocorrido e, se eu quisesse, poderia tirar o escudo da minha mente, pois garantiram que não iriam me machucar. Não cedi inicialmente, e fiquei com o escudo.

O vampiro, Charlie, estava correndo pela floresta que rodeava a estrada terrosa quando ouviu o acidente. Como a estrada estava deserta, foi seguro investigar o caso. Dentro estava um homem e eu, grávida de quatro meses, e concluiu que éramos um casal. O homem, Jacob, havia morrido na hora, enquanto eu estava à deriva e tinha perdido meu bebê. Como ele tinha o dom de revelar o dom de outros vampiros e pessoas, assim como suas personalidades, descobriu que eu era muito especial e inocente, então ele me transformou.

Lembro-me que pensei que ele e Renée, sua companheira, estavam brincando comigo quando disseram que eram vampiros e que eu havia me transformado em uma. Em minha mente eram apenas lendas que havia ouvido em minha infância. Mas minhas especulações desapareceram quando mostraram sua força, velocidade, inteligência, agilidade e suas presa venenosas. Mostrara também que nossas peles eram duras e lisas como mármore.

Eles me ensinaram várias regras sobre vampiros, como manter segredo, não sair na luz do sol e ser discreto.

Ensinaram-me a caçar e me contaram que o sangue que consumíamos bombeava em nossas veias, junto com nosso veneno. Como eu era uma recém-criada, ainda havia alguns vestígios do meu sangue, mas que logo desapareceriam.

Charlie e Renée aconselharam-me a beber e sangue daqueles que menos chamasse a atenção da sociedade ou família pelo seu desaparecimento.

Os anos de convivência com esses nômades me mostraram que, mesmo sendo monstros, podemos ser um pouco mais "humanos". Renée e Charlie eram um casal tão unido e amoroso, que chegava a ser palpável a felicidade de ambos.

Eu os considerava como meus pais. Eu era feliz ao lado deles, apesar de estar sem um companheiro. Eu havia ficado triste pela perda do meu bebê, mas Renée e Charlie me ajudaram a superar a dor.

Renée havia sido encontrada por Charlie à beira da morte. Ela havia sido espancada pelo marido, depois de um conde tentar seduzi-la. Phil, seu antigo marido, era um importante burguês em 1879, e achou que ela estava traindo-o, mesmo quando ele tinha inúmeras amantes, desde empregadas, até mulheres casadas ou viúvas.

Claro que Charlie o matou depois de transformá-la.

Como Renée não havia tido filhos, acolheram-me como uma, e eu era muito grata a eles.

Mas nem tudo é um conto de fadas.

Estávamos em Moscou, em uma de nossas viagens pelo mundo, em 1936. Estávamos caçando quando um grupo de recém-criados nos encontrou. Havia cinco deles. Eu havia conseguido proteger nossas mente, mas eles não recuaram.

Renée e Charlie foram mortos diante dos meus olhos, mas não sem antes dizerem que me amavam. Que eu era a melhor filha que poderiam ter desejado para completar a alegria deles.

Eu havia ficado desolada com a perda dos meus pais. Foi como se uma parte de mim fosse arrancada. Consegui me vingar daqueles vampiros nojentos, mandando-os ao inferno.

Felizmente essa parte foi suturada cinco anos depois, após encontrar Alice e Jasper. Repassei em minha mente todos os momentos que vivi com eles. Desde o dia em que ela me encontrou até o dia em que nos despedimos, quando ela havia ido à procura dos Cullen.

Edward viu também quando Alice me mostrou seu método de caça e em como eu havia ficado feliz em saber que havia outra solução para aplacar a sede, sem precisar destruir vidas inocentes e como isso havia mudado minha perspectiva do mundo, em como me senti menos monstro.

Revivi também quando encontrei as amazonas. Os meus treinos com Zafrina para estender meu escudo. Os truques de caça que Kachiri havia compartilhado comigo. As conversas sobre os Cullen e outros vampiros que tive com Senna.

Mostrei-lhe o dia em que me separei delas e viajei ao redor do mundo; os empregos que tive e economizei meus salários. O dia em que cheguei a Forks e encontrei meu chalé. Acidentalmente, alguns dos meus encontros casuais com outros vampiros. Edward rosnou e apertou meu corpo ao seu, quase me fazendo perder a concentração. Desviei esses pensamentos da minha mente, não o provocando novamente.

Minha mente correu até os últimos momentos que havia vivido antes de encontrar Edward. Edward riu quando viu o dia em que fui embora da loja do Sr. Marshall. O dia em que comprei meu primeiro romance erótico e desde então não havia abandonado esse gênero da literatura. Revivi também quando reencontrei Alice e conheci os Cullen. Os poucos, mas intensos momentos de prazer e paixão que vivi com Edward.

Abri meus olhos e inconscientemente coloquei meu escudo de volta em minha mente. Transmiti toda a minha vida à Edward em algum par de horas, como um vídeo. Eu me sentia leve após esse ato, como se estivesse revelando segredos que até então eu desconhecia.

Edward me encarava espantado e deslumbrado, mas eu ainda podia ver os requisitos da luxúria que anteriormente dominavam seus olhos.

-E então? Gostou do que viu? –sussurrei.

Era impressão minha, ou seus olhos haviam mudado de cor, para uma distinta cor azul-safira?

Ele hesitou um pouco e franziu o cenho, como se analisasse os meus pensamentos que havia lido há poucos momentos.

Subitamente seu rosto iluminou-se e um sorriso triunfante tomou seus lábios. Seus olhos exibiam um brilho desconhecido, quase sobrepondo amor, a luxúria e a surpresa que estavam ali. O que estava acontecendo? O que ele havia lido para ter ficado tão exultante assim?

Eu ainda estava confusa pelo súbito ânimo de Edward quando ele me levou para o quarto em uma velocidade inumana, seus lábios tomaram os meus numa paixão indescritível, submetendo-me ao seu domínio. Logo ele arrancou nossas roupas, e ambos estávamos nus. Pude sentir sua ereção latente na parte interna da minha coxa.

Seus lábios migraram para o meu pescoço, mordiscando, beijando e lambendo a pele sensível, enquanto eu gemia e suspirava prazerosa. Tencionei levemente ao sentir suas presas roçarem na minha veia, onde bombeava o sangue consumido e o meu veneno. Mas minha mente e meu coração morto gritavam que Edward jamais faria algum mal a mim.

Senti suas presas recuaram ao sentir minha tensão, e Edward tranquilizou-me ao sussurrar em meu ouvido "está tudo bem, não irei machucá-la", e logo ele voltou com suas carícias sobre mim. Trilhava com a língua desde o meu pescoço até o lóbulo da minha orelha, dando leves mordidinhas. Sinceramente, acho que Edward tem alguma queda por mordidas, pois nunca perda a oportunidade de me morder.

Sua atenção foi desviada para minha clavícula, em seguida para os meus seios, que prontamente começou a sugá-los, enquanto sua mão dava atenção ao outro, beliscando meu mamilo. Minhas costas estavam arqueadas, mal tocando o colchão macio, enquanto meu quadril estava colado ao seu; minhas pernas abraçavam sua cintura firmemente. Minhas mãos tinham vida própria e ora acariciava o cabelo de Edward, ora arranhava levemente suas costas, mas suficiente para "marcá-lo" como meu.

Edward afastou seus lábios dos meus seios e cravou seus olhos em mim. Encarei-o de volta, seus olhos escuros penetrando-me.

Realmente, seus olhos estavam numa estranha cor azul-safira. Era uma cor tão linda! Combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos acobreados, deixando-o ainda mais sexy. Eu arfei maravilhada com essa mudança. Ouvi-o arfar enquanto encarava meus olhos, e vi refletido nos seus, que os meus também haviam mudado de cor. Estava numa cor verde claro, com alguns matizes de cinza-claro. Então essa era a cor de nossos olhos quando éramos humanos.

Ele sorriu lindamente, e suspirei com sua beleza única. Ainda com seus olhos cravados nos meus, ele trilhou uma linha com seus lábios desde os meus seios até minha barriga lentamente. Suas mãos acariciavam minhas pernas amavelmente. Seus lábios continuaram a depositar beijos em minha barriga e em meu quadril, cobrindo-me inteira, enquanto nossos olhos estavam cravados um no outro.

Ele migrou para minha pélvis, descendo lentamente até minha entrada. Afastou minhas pernas e lambeu os sucos que escorriam de mim. Deu uma leve sugada em meu clitóris, fazendo-me gemer. Ele afastou-se, indo para o interior de minhas coxas, beijando e adorando tudo. Ouvi-o falar baixinho que eu era dele, e apenas pude ficar ainda mais feliz com suas palavras. Ele trilhou seus beijos até os meus pés, não deixando nem um pedaço de pele ignorado.

Minha mente registrava tudo, memorizando esse momento perfeito. Meu amor por Edward crescia cada vez mais, como se fosse possível. Eu estava muito feliz. Sentia-me amada, desejada, adorada e deslumbrante. Edward era tudo o que eu esperava no homem que procurava há mais de sessenta anos, e ainda tinha mais qualidade ali. Eu me sentia como na Ilha dos Abençoados*, com Edward me proporcionando emoções que nunca senti antes, e ansiava poder senti-las. Nada havia me preparado para tudo o que sentia. Edward havia iluminado a minha vida escura e sem graça, trazendo luz, amor, luxúria, carinho e companhia. Era realmente o paraíso.

_***Ilha dos Abençoados**__: Na Mitologia Grega, todos que morrem vão para o Mundo Inferior, onde o deus da morte, Hades, manda, assim como Zeus é o senhor do céu e Poseidon o senhor dos mares. Lá, é dividido em quatro partes: o Campo dos Asfódelos, os Campos de Punição, o Elísio e a Ilha dos Abençoados. Os Campos dos Asfódelos vão os mortos que tiveram uma vida comum, sem graça, ou sem algo muito impressionante. Os Campos de Punição irão aquelas pessoas más, arrogante, egoístas, etc. Lá viviam pagando por tudo o que tinham feito. O Elísio é onde as pessoas morreram de uma forma heróica, aquelas que oram boas pessoas, que ajudaram o próximo. Era muito comum que heróis como Aquiles, eram destinados para lá. Lá viviam como no paraíso. As pessoas mortas podem renascer novamente, e se ela alcançava o Elísio três vezes seguidas, iriam para a Ilha dos Abençoados, onde eram tratadas como "deuses". Recomendo que leiam a série de Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos para mais informações._

Edward voltou a subir pelas minhas pernas, mas dessa vez, com mais lentidão. Ele parou próxima a minha virilha. Elevei meu quadril, em um pedido mudo, encarando seus olhos como se fosse minha própria vida. Edward entendeu o recado e prontamente levou sua deliciosa boca ao meu ápice.

Ele circulou meu clitóris com sua língua, dando leves batidinhas. Senti um de seus dedos me penetrarem, enquanto ele sugava meu cerne. Fechei meus olhos e meu corpo se contorce com Edward entre minhas pernas. Com um grande esforço mantive minhas pernas abertas enquanto ele sugava-me e penetrava-me. Ele era tão bom nisso...

Logo ele inverteu, e passou a me penetrar com sua língua, enquanto seu polegar fazia triângulos em meu clitóris, estimulando-me ainda mais. O orgasmo já estava se formando em meu ventre, e tentei contê-lo para não acabar com esse momento rapidamente.

Edward me encarava com seus olhos azul-safira, praticamente me fodendo. Sua língua penetrava-me fundamente enquanto seu dedo aplicava mais pressão em meu cerne.

-Edward...Ah...eu vou...

-Goze para mim, querida. Vem, meu amor.

Suas palavras foram o suficiente para eu explodir em milhões de pedaços brilhantes. Minha mente saiu do meu corpo, como se estivesse em um ponto desconhecido do mundo. Meu corpo tremia descontrolado enquanto minhas pernas apertavam a cabeça de Edward, que sugava os sucos do meu orgasmo. Minhas costas estavam arqueadas enquanto eu apreciava as ondas do prazer que Edward me proporcionou.

Quando não havia mais nada para sugar, Edward saiu do meio de minhas pernas enquanto me encarava profundamente. Quando as ondas se esvaíram, pude observá-lo melhor. Seus olhos ainda estavam azuis, mas suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, deixando o azul apenas na borda de sua íris. Eu estava ofegante, mesmo sendo desnecessário. Edward me abraçou e logo atacou minha boca, penetrando-me fundo, fazendo-me gritar de prazer e surpresa.

Uma de suas mãos estava na base da minha coluna, empurrando-me contra seu pau, que estocava sem piedade em mim. Enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas, e arranhei suas costas. Acompanhei seus movimentos, encontrando seu quadril sempre que ele saia de mim.

Ele tirou seu pau por completo e esfregou a cabeça inchada e volumosa sobre meu monte de nervos.

-Edward...Vamos, eu quero mais!

Ele pressionou seu pau novamente em meu clitóris, logo o afastando. Eu choraminguei enquanto tentava guiar minha boceta ao seu pau. Ele resistiu e não cedeu.

-Me diga o que você quer, Bella, e como você quer. –ele rosnou. Ele roçava seu pau na parte interna da minha coxa, deixando-me enlouquecida.

-Oh Edward, eu quero esse pau dentro de mim... –gemi.

-Você quer, Bella? Então me diga como, grita para mim que você quer que eu te foda até perder os sentidos, amor.

Gemi alto, incapaz de resistir a sua voz rouca e exigente.

-EDWARD, EU QUERO SEU PAU DENTRO DE MIM! FODENDO-ME FORTE E DURO! AGORA, AMOR! –gritei. Ele rosnou e novamente enfiou seu membro em, tão fundo que gritei extasiada.

Eu sentia a cama bater sobre a parede, nossos movimentos selvagens e descontrolados. Edward estocava-me firmemente, seu pau deslizando sobre minhas paredes escorregadias de excitação. Meus gemidos e gritos ecoavam pelo quarto, enquanto Edward rosnava e grunhia em meu ouvido. Ele levou suas mãos aos meus seios, apertando-os e amassando-os. Seus polegares pressionavam sobre os mamilos duros de excitação.

Meu ventre se contorcia, se preparando para o orgasmo. Eu estava à beira da deriva, literalmente.

Senti o membro de Edward crescer em mim, ao tempo que meu núcleo ordenhava-o. Nossos olhos nunca se desviaram um do outro. Com muito esforço eu não fechei os olhos quando o orgasmo bateu arrebatador e esmagador em mim, fazendo-me gritar.

-OH EDWARD! AHHHHHH!

Eu gemia e gritava descontroladamente, enquanto Edward dava suas estocadas finais, atingindo o orgasmo. Ele urrou e jogou sua cabeça para trás, e senti seu gozo esguichar dentro de mim. Ambos tremíamos na cama, nosso gozo escorrendo por nossas pernas.

Seus olhos ainda estavam cravados em mim enquanto cavalgávamos no orgasmo. Minhas pernas caíram languidas quando a sensação foi embora. Com um gemido final, Edward desabou sobre mim.

Durante todo esse sexo louco, nossos olhos continuaram cravados um no outro. Aos poucos, enquanto ofegávamos, nossos olhos voltaram à cor dourada de antes, ainda mais brilhante.

Edward me beijou carinhosamente, e um sorriso tomou meus lábios durante o beijo. Depois de um tempo, Edward encarou-me e murmurou palavras que eu nunca me cansaria de ouvir.

-Eu te amo, Bella. Tanto que dói.

Apenas sorri para ele, puxando seu rosto para mim.

-Eu também te amo, querido. Mais que minha própria vida.

* * *

_**Nota da autora: **__Gente, voltei! Fiquei sem internet semana passada e minhas proas ocuparam-me muito. Mas a tensão já foi embora, a internet voltou e as férias estão chegando!_

_Santa Afrodite, esse capítulo foi muito quente e difícil de escrever! Nem eu pensei que poderia escrever um lemon desses! Ainda estou chocada. Bem, ele se declarou, ela mostrou a vida dela para Edward, e no final, acabaram com um sexo pra lá de imortal! _

_Como podem ver, meus vampiros tem características diferentes dos da Tia Steph. Mas ainda possuem algumas coisas. Hey, quem adivinhou a pequena charada da fic? Só vou dar uma dica: gravidez._

_Respondam minha gente, pois ela não durará muito tempo. A fic terá mais ou menos 15 capítulos, no máximo, e ainda prometo muito sexo e revelações aqui. Por favor, deixem reviews! _

_Quero agradecer a Babi Pattz pela linda e primeiríssima recomendação da fic! Quem quiser pode recomendar a fic também! Da última vez que vi, no Nyah! eu tinha 57 leitores! Obrigada a todas que lêem. Mas custa deixar um review? Comentem, por favor. É um grande combustível que me ativa a escrever._

_Bjos, Chelley_


	7. Chapter 7

**AVISO IMPORTATE! LEIAM POR FAVOR!**

_Muitas pessoas ficaram confusas em relação à troca de cor dos olhos e questão da gravidez. Então, resolvi esclarecer suas dúvidas._

_As cores dos olhos mudam de acordo com a intensidade do momento ou do sentimento. Edward e Bella tiveram seus olhos da cor de quando eram humanos porque estavam num momento de muito amor. Eles estavam entregando um ao outro suas almas, coração e vida. Realmente, almas gêmeas. Neste capítulo haverá a cor laranja, como fogo. Isso tem a ver com luxúria, mas pode mudar de acordo com minhas estatísticas._

_Vampiras só podem engravidar se elas já ficaram grávidas quando eram humanas. Esme não havia tido filhos ou abortado, portanto não teve filhos com Carlisle. Rosalie perdeu seu bebê em um acidente, então, junto com Emmett, estão tentando outra vez. Mas é muito difícil. Requer treinamento, se é que me entendem..._

_Se Bella ficará grávida ou não, só lendo para saber. Não vou revelar spoilers. Durante a história haverá mais mudanças, e vocês estarão preparadas. Agora podem começar a ler, pois tem muito sexo, como sempre_

**~oOo~**

**Sweet Fire-Capítulo 7**

Durante minha existência, muitas vezes cogitei a possibilidade do amor. Ou pelo menos o amor relacionado a mim. Eu era, e ainda sou, muito solitária e independente, e duvidei que pudesse haver alguém que fosse minha alma gêmea, ou qualquer outro clichê estúpido desse gênero.

Minhas noites tórridas de sexo foram boas, se me perguntassem há três dias. Foram recheadas de tesão e luxúria, mas com o tempo, acabou se tornando algo monótono e casual demais. Cansativo até. Nenhum daqueles vampiros atingiram meus interesses amorosos; apenas seu físico e desejo sexual.

Claro, eu ficava satisfeita sempre que aliviava a tensão acumulada. Mas no fundo da minha mente, uma pequena parte do meu cérebro reprovava minhas atitudes, e fazia com que eu me sentisse suja. Adquiri o hábito de tomar banho depois desses encontros sexuais, e de jogar as roupas utilizadas no lixo. E nunca tive a coragem de trazer um desses amantes ao meu chalé.

Com exceção de Edward.

Nunca um vampiro havia me dado um orgasmo arrebatador, a ponte de minha mente ficar branca, e de me sentir plena e saciada.

Com exceção de Edward.

Em nenhum dos meus encontros em motéis eu era acariciada de forma gentil e delicada.

Com exceção de Edward.

Nunca o sexo havia me dominado desde o último fio de cabelo, até o dedo mindinho do meu pé. Ou até mesmo partes do meu corpo que eu julgava inexistentes.

Com exceção de Edward.

Em nenhuma das minhas relações havia cumplicidade ou reciprocidade. Nunca houve trocas de carinho e carícias tranquilizantes.

Com exceção de Edward.

Apesar de todas aquelas noites tenham sido quentes e luxuriosas, nenhuma delas trouxe o fogo excitante e desesperado em minhas veias, fazendo o sangue consumido e o meu veneno bombear fortemente, trazendo mais adrenalina ao meu corpo.

Com exceção de Edward.

Eram tantas as razões, que tornava tudo isso algo surreal, inacreditável e mirabolante. Mas apenas revelava que até mesmo o mais impossível poderia se tornar algo possível. E que sim, o amor e a luxúria andam de mãos dadas.

Edward tinha tudo, e um pouco mais do que eu procurava em um homem. Ele era gentil, cavalheiro, simpático, engraçado, sedutor, sexy, sincero, amoroso, atencioso, excitante, insaciável, amigo, companheiro, e tinha a postura de um bom marido e pai.

Ora ele era o vampiro engraçado e simpático, um ótimo amigo; ora ele era o vampiro sexy e amoroso, tornando-se um companheiro atencioso e cavalheiro; ora era o meu Edward favorito: excitante e insaciável sedutoramente.

Eu já podia até mesmo imaginar Edward e eu, morando juntos em meu chalé. Faríamos todas as coisas que um casal qualquer faz, e até mais. Poderíamos ficar juntos na nossa cama, lendo algum romance clássico. Assistiríamos a filmes, sem a parte de comer pipoca. Ouviríamos música enquanto dançávamos, trocando olhares amorosos. Poderíamos até mesmo reformar o chalé.Acrescentar quartos, aumentar o nosso e criar uma biblioteca. Ou adicionar mais um andar, transformando o nosso cafofo. Todas as noites saciaríamos nosso desejo, realizando as fantasias do outro.

Fui tirada dos meus devaneios pelas mãos de Edward. Eu estava nua e deitada de bruços em cima de Edward, minha cabeça apoiada em seu peito esculpido. Ele também estava mãos acariciavam preguiçosamente seus cabelos, enquanto ele percorria as suas por toda a extensão da minha coluna, gerando arrepios suaves em minha pele. Nossos olhos já haviam voltado à cor dourada.

-Querida, acho que devemos contar aos outros que estamos juntos. Já é de manhã, teremos a noite toda para aproveitar. –sussurrou em meu ouvido de repente.

Suspirei. Ele tinha razão. Deveríamos contar a sua família que estávamos juntos, ou Emmett teria um ataque e viria para cá com suas piadas maliciosas e embaraçosas. Apesar do pouco tempo que o conheço, ele era como um irmão urso brincalhão e travesso para mim.

Dei um selinho em Edward e levantei-me, seguindo para o banheiro. Abri a torneira da banheira para tomarmos banho. Enquanto a banheira enchia, eu colocava os sais e óleos de banho, criando uma leve espuma. Ouvi Edward arrumando a bagunça que havíamos deixado na noite passada. Felizmente, não havíamos quebrado a cama, mas alguns lençóis haviam virado fiapos de algodão.

No instante seguinte, Edward entrou no banheiro. Ele abraçou-me por trás, e levou meus cabelos para o ombro direito, dando beijos castos no lado oposto. Suspirei levemente antes de me afastar gentilmente e desligar a torneira. Ele entrou na banheira e, com um gesto, ele me chamou. Estabeleci-me entre suas pernas e encostei-me em seu peito. Ele passou seus braços pelo meu tronco, e fechei os olhos, deliciando-me com a sensação de seus braços em meu corpo e da sua ereção na base da minha coluna.

Estendi minha mão para a esponja que pousava sobre o pequeno suporte de vidro. Quando eu ia me banhar, Edward silenciosamente tomou o objeto das minhas mãos e virou-me de frente para si. Apoiei-me na borda da banheira enquanto Edward ficava de joelhos, encharcando a esponja no processo. Primeiro ele esfregou meus ombros suavemente, passando pelo meu pescoço e clavícula. Suspirei quando senti suas mãos em meus seios, friccionando-os levemente. Seus polegares pastaram sobre meus mamilos, arrancando um breve gemido meu. Meus olhos cravaram-se aos deles, que estavam numa cor alaranjada, como fogo.

Novamente com a esponja, ele desceu suas mãos para minha barriga com movimentos circulares. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus. A cor deles oscilava ente o dourado e o laranja avermelhado; suas pupilas totalmente dilatadas. Ele suspirou levemente e colocou a esponja sobre o suporte, e voltou a banhar-me com suas longas mãos. Elas moveram-se para meu quadril, tocando a base da minha coluna.

-Fique de pé. –murmurou em uma voz rouca e hipnotizante. Atendi prontamente seu pedido, enquanto Edward permaneceu sob seus joelhos. Ele agarrou meu traseiro firmemente, apertando a carne tenra. Como meu corpo estava molhado e com óleos e sais de banhos, suas mãos deslizavam facilmente em minha pele. Suas íris ficavam cada vez mais alaranjadas.

Edward moveu suas mãos para minhas coxas, e devo admitir que ele estava dando o melhor banho do mundo. Eu já estava totalmente excitada a esse ponto. Meus seios já estavam enrijecidos, os mamilos intumescidos e necessitando de atenção, que apontavam para o rosto de Edward. Suspirei quando ele tocou minha virilha, constatando a minha crescente excitação.

Ele afastou meus _lábios_ com seus dedos longos,deixando minha fenda exposta. Ele roçou seus dedos ali, pousando sobre meu clitóris. Logo começaram a se movimentar em minha intimidade, limpando os vestígios da noite anterior e estimulando-me ainda mais. Meus suspiros ficavam cada vez mais audíveis, enquanto meus quadris movimentavam-se em sua mão. Com esforço, mantive meus olhos abertos, cravados em Edward. A luxúria dominava seu olhar, fodendo-me indiretamente.

Seus movimentos eram suaves, mas firmes. Ele tocava todos os pontos certos de prazer, deixando toda minha intimidade quente e apertada. Ele penetrou-me com dois dedos, enquanto minhas paredes apertavam-no. Com seu polegar ele massageou fortemente meu clitóris, gerando um aperto alucinante em meu ventre, que se preparava para o ápice.

Gozei com um suspiro alto e joguei minha cabeça para trás, mas mantive-me em pé. Edward levou seus dedos à boca, deliciando-se com meu prazer.

Recuperei-me do orgasmo rapidamente e lancei-lhe um olhar significativo. Seus olhos faiscaram ao entender minha atitude. Ajoelhei-me a sua frente, pegando a esponja novamente. Ele sentou na beira da banheira de mármore, sua glória ficando totalmente exposta a mim. Eu me deliciava com a visão desse homem. Ainda mais quando ele estava nu. Ele com certeza era um deus grego.

Seus ombros estavam eretos, exibindo seu peitoral sedutor, com gotículas de água escorrendo, fazendo um caminho pelo seu abdômen, seguindo a trilha de pelos que levava ao _meu _objeto de prazer.

Suspirei e balancei minha cabeça. Era a minha hora de assumir o controle. Edward ainda seria responsável por eu entrar em combustão instantânea. Comecei a lavar-lhe os ombros, acariciando sua pele, ainda mantendo o contato visual. Como eu estava apressada, desci minhas mãos para o seu peito, deslizando em seguida aos seus braços. Logo fiz o caminho para seu abdômen. Seus músculos eram firmes sobre minhas palmas. Liso e duro como mármore, macio e suave como cetim.

Passei o dedo sobre a trilha de pelos avermelhados abaixo do seu umbigo. Ele soltou um suspiro antecipado. Desci lentamente até sua vulva, aproveitando o momento. Logo eu peguei seu membro em minhas mãos, admirando-o. Seu membro era longo e grosso, avermelhado e cheio de veias que pediam por atenção para libertarem-se. Sua cabeça estava inchada, com o líquido de pré-gozo saindo pela pequena fenda. Levei uma das minhas mãos aos seus testículos, que estavam inchados e tensos. Sua glande era lisa e suave, em contraste com seu membro duro. Apertei levemente seu pau e bolas, arrancando um rosnado profundo dele.

Comecei a massageá-lo, desde a base até a sua cabeça, espalhando com meu polegar o líquido que saia da sua fenda, deixando seu membro deslizante. Uma vontade intensa e abrasadora de colocar seu pau em minha boca se apossou de mim. Eu já havia dado boquetes antes, mas não era algo que eu gostava muito de fazer. Contudo, Edward despertava desejos e sensações até então desconhecidas.

Olhei em seus olhos antes de timidamente lamber a cabeça do seu pau. Ele jogou sua cabeça para trás com um gemido alto, batendo-a na parede, criando uma pequena rachadura. Fiquei surpresa com sua reação, e isso apenas incentivou-me a continuar o meu desejo. Tomei-o em meus lábios, criando uma sucção. Senti-o ficar ainda mais duro, parecendo um pedaço de granito em minha boca. Rodeei-lhe a cabeça com a língua, apreciando seu gosto doce e único. Era a primeira vez que eu provava o membro de um homem que tinha um gosto adocicado. Relaxei minha garganta e permiti que seu membro ocupa-se a minha boca por inteiro. Hum, era delicioso!

Como seu membro era grande _demais_, peguei a base do membro em uma das minhas mãos, enquanto a outra começou a massagear seus testículos. Raspei meus dentes em sua glande, passando a língua logo em seguida. Fechei meus olhos e suguei ainda mais seu pau. Eu podia ouvir Edward rosnar e murmurar palavras desconexas. Comecei a fazer um movimento de vai-e-vem, sugando o líquido que saia brevemente do seu membro.

Edward soltou um rosnado gutural, e agarrou meus cabelos com força. Ele começou a ministrar os movimentos, empurrando e puxando seu membro da minha boca. Eu adorei sua pegada forte e máscula. Logo seus movimentos estavam rápidos, fodendo-me fortemente. Não deixei de massagear suas bolas tensas e necessitadas de toque.

Edward grunhia e rosnava sem parar, enquanto estocava em minha boca, que o recebia prazerosamente. Minha excitação escorria perigosamente da minha boceta. Afrouxei mais minha garganta, e logo seu membro entrava por inteiro em mim. Com uma mão em suas bolas, levei a outra até minha intimidade, pressionando meu clitóris desesperadamente. Penetrei-me com um dedo sem deixar de estimular meu ponto de prazer.

Se possível, Edward acelerou ainda mais os movimentos em minha boca, em busca do ápice. Meu dedo esfregava e penetrava minha intimidade, tentando acompanhar Edward. Ele soltou um grunhido alto e gutural quando finalmente se libertou em minha boca. Meu orgasmo veio logo depois, encharcando meus dedos. Ele ejaculou em quatro longos jatos espessos, e prontamente embebedei-me com seu gozo. Era um néctar dos deuses!

Edward soltou meus cabelos e deixou seus braços relaxados ao lado do seu corpo. Ele estava ofegante, seus olhos ainda revirando-se sobre as pálpebras cerradas. Dei uma longa sucção final, dando uma última lambida em sua cabeça. Pousei minhas mãos em suas coxas, esperando-lhe pacientemente. Quando as ondas do orgasmo deixaram seu corpo, ele abriu seus olhos, encarando-me incrédulo e relaxado.

-Esse foi o melhor boquete de toda a minha existência.

**~oOo~**

Mal havíamos entrado na casa, e Emmett já estava ao nosso lado fazendo perguntas embaraçosas e sem graças.

-Quebraram a cama de novo? Ou o quarto inteiro dessa vez? Vocês estão sorridentes e animados demais! –e gargalhou ruidosamente, fazendo a casa tremer levemente.

Edward e eu havíamos tomado um verdadeiro banhoapós nossa _atividade._ Ele vestiu as roupas que estava usando no tinha anterior, e acabaram amassando um pouco. Eu vestia uma camiseta de manga longa e um jeans preto; nos pés, calcava um par de All Star cinzas. Meu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo, com algumas mechas soltas.

Com exceção de Carlisle que estava trabalhando, todos estavam na mansão. Eu olhei o rosto de todos, e cada um adornava uma expressão diferente, mas interligadas. Esme estava extasiada e aliviada; Alice estava triunfante e orgulhosa; Jasper estava apreensivo e contente; Rosalie era a mais distante de eu e Edward, emocionalmente, mas estava animada por Edward encontrar uma companheira; Emmett, como sempre, estava curioso e malicioso. Suspirei e virei-me para Edward, que exibia uma máscara enigmática, e parecia estar lendo os pensamentos de Jasper e Alice, que tinha os olhos fora de foco. Ela estava tendo uma visão.

-Por favor, Emmett, deixe as piadas para depois, responderei todas elas. Bella e eu temo algo importante a dizer, e precisamos da atenção de todos.

Todos assentiram e sentaram no sofá. Emmett havia ficado decepcionado, mas logo tentava esconder o sorriso; seus olhos faiscavam de vingança e brincadeira.

-Bem, como Alice já deve ter dito, Bella e eu nos amamos. Tanto que nossos olhos, por um momento, voltaram à cor humana. –ele murmurou. A última parte ele havia dito olhando para Esme, que parecia estar chorando de tanto que seus olhos brilhavam. Rosalie e Alice soltaram um involuntário "Awn" apaixonado e coletivo.

Ouvi um carro sair da rodovia principal e virar na pequena estrada de terra que dava à casa dos Cullen, e constatei que fosse Carlisle. Porém, ouve Edward e Alice rosnarem, virando suas cabeças em direção a porta. Um carro vermelho e bem chamativo parou ali em frente. Emmett murmurou algo inteligível, enquanto Jasper praguejava em grego. Do carro, saiu uma vampira de cabelos loiros arruivados. Ela era alta e tinha um belo corpo. Mas a expressão em seu rosto era totalmente contraditória. Ela estava brava e enciumada, e me perguntei o porquê disso.

Senti Esme disparar para a entrada, abrindo a porta com um sorriso de boas-vindas, embora seus olhos estivessem cautelosos. Rosalie observava tudo com expectativa, enquanto Emmett estava impassível. Nunca pensei que Emmett pudesse ficar com a face tão vazia, sem reação. Franzi meu cenho com sua atitude. Edward apertou minha cintura firmemente, colando meu corpo ao seu. Vi Alice dar um sorrisinho a Edward, que retribuiu. O que estava acontecendo aqui?

-Olá, Tanya. Como tem passado? –perguntou Esme prestativa.

-Olá Esme. Tenho estado muito bem, apesar das circunstâncias. –respondeu friamente. Seu sorriso era tão falso que doía até mesmo olhar. Ela esquadrinhou o local, e seus olhos pousaram sobre mim. Seus olhos eram dourados, assim como os nossos, mas logo ficaram negros. Seu rosto ficou feroz e sombrio, e ela arreganhou seus dentes. Em uma posição semi-agachada, ela lentamente se aproximou de mim.

Como eu não era idiota ou burra, afastei-me de Edward, que relutante se postou atrás do sofá, atento a qualquer movimento. Posicionei-me imediatamente, e senti minhas presas crescerem dentro da minha boca. Um silvo afiado escapou da minha boca.

-Quem é você, vadia? Como ousa chegar perto de Edward? Ele é meu! –rosnou ela.

-E você, quem é? Mal chega à casa de outros e já sai xingando dessa forma? Nem mesmo eu me comporto dessa forma. A propósito, sou Isabella Swan. Oh, não! Futura Isabella _Masen. _–murmurei simpática, mas fria. Ela estancou no lugar. Seus olhos percorreram pela minha mão, e deu m sorrisinho quando não encontrou anel algum. Apenas bufei em resposta.

Em uma das minhas conversas com Edward, descobri que, apesar de ele ter se aderido aos Cullen, nunca adotou realmente o nome, e permaneceu com o sobrenome de sua família humana, apenas em seus milhares de documentos como disfarce. Nem Carlisle, nem Esme foram contra a decisão de Edward. Pelo contrário, apoiaram firmemente.

Secretamente, Edward e eu planejávamos um casamento simples, apenas entre nós dois. Não queria que Alice fizesse uma festa tão chique. Claro, poderíamos mudar de ideia a qualquer hora, mas nada estava concreto.

-Bem, eu não vejo anel algum por aqui. Acho que você é apenas mais uma na cama de Edward, embora eu seja sua preferida. Ah, sou Tanya Denali. –murmurou diabolicamente. Senti Rose e Alice atrás de mim, avançando lentamente. Num átimo, segurei Tanya pelo pescoço e prendi-a contra uma das colunas gregas da sala. Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Edward se aproximou, seu rosto totalmente sério.

-Tanya. Eu diria que era uma honra recebê-la aqui, mas isso não é possível. Mal chegou, e começa a maltratar _minha _companheira. Deveria ter um pouco mais de educação. Bem, eu nunca pertenci, nem nunca pertencerei a você. Apenas Bella manda em meu coração. E nunca mais insulte Bella dessa maneira, nem na minha frente, nem pelas minhas costas. E pode ter certeza que ela se defenderá sozinha, e não me responsabilizarei pelos seus atos. E não precisamos de anel para provar nosso compromisso, e ninguém impedirá a mim ou a Bella.

Todos ficaram em silêncio durante o discurso de Edward. Eu ouvia tudo detalhadamente, sem deixar de encarar Tanya, que estava chocada e descrente. Afrouxei meu aperto em seu pescoço, mas não a larguei.

-Você ouviu. Não me insulte, ou sofrerá as consequências. Nem tente, em hipótese alguma, aproximar-se fisicamente de Edward. Ele pode ter tido uma vida variada em relação a encontros casuais, assim como eu, mas agora ele só pertence a mim. Não toque no que é seu. –alertei-a. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, como se me desafiasse.

-Tudo bem, queridinha. Mas não desistirei tão fácil assim.

Mal ela falou e jogou-me para fora da casa. Caí em pé, e eu já estava furiosa. Ninguém me agride sem sair impune! Rosnei para ela, que exibia um sorriso cruel. Edward tentou se aproximar, mas lancei-lhe um olhar advertido. Voltei-me para Tanya, que se aproximava como uma leoa. Eu seguia seus movimentos, sempre me afastando ou aproximando quando necessário. Eu sabia muito bem me defender. E mais ainda atacar. Não era à toa que meu apelido sempre fora _pantera_.

Quando ela deu um passo à frente, lancei meu escudo. Ela soltou um silvo de dor, e se afastou rapidamente. Aproveitei sua distração e voei para cima dela. Eu não iria matá-la, mas poderia me divertir um pouquinho...

Agarrei seus cabelos com força, puxando-os enquanto ela gritava. Meu escudo protegia-me de seus ataques. Soltei seus cabelos e dei-lhe vários tapas. Sua pele começou a ter rachaduras finas e roxas, indicando minha força. Dei-lhe um soco e joguei-a no chão. Fique bem próxima de seu rosto, que ainda exibia as linhas finas.

-Eu avisei que não deveria mexer comigo. Espero que aprenda a lição. E se tiver uma próxima, não pouparei de arrancar essa sua cabeça ridícula e fútil. –dei-lhe um chute na barriga e encontrei todos me encarando, com exceção de Alice e Jasper. Eles já conheciam meu temperamento, e várias vezes presenciaram conflitos meus com outros vampiros. Suspirei e afastei-me da loira, indo para perto de Edward, que prontamente me abraçou.

-Hum, adorei minha _pantera_ defender o homem dela... –sussurrou em meu ouvido. Emmett caiu na gargalhada, e Esme o olhou reprovadora. A contra gosto, ela ajudou Tanya a se levantar, murmurando algo inteligível. Esta bufou e entrou em seu carro, não em antes me lançar um olhar mortal. Retribui-lhe zombeteiramente, colando-me em Edward ainda mais. Ela saiu em disparada com seu carro, e logo depois Carlisle chegou com sua Mercedes.

-Eu te amo, Bella.

-Eu te amo também, querido. –e beijei-lhe os lábios, com volúpia e paixão. Com certeza teríamos que aturar outros vampiros como Tanya, mas sempre estaríamos juntos, defendendo um ao outro. Claro, iríamos comemorar nossa vitória com muita possessividade e sexo em casa.

_**~oOo~**_

_**Nota da autora: **__Olá minha gente! Mais um capítulo postado, e dessa vez ele foi um pouco maio que o normal. Olha, esses dois ainda vão surpreender vocês. Foi um capítulo M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O de escrever. Sabe, sou virgem e tudo mais, com apenas quinze anos, mas eu li tantas fanfics esse ano, que decidi até mesmo escrever as minhas. Espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, comentem, pois há bem mais de cinqüenta leitores. Acho que devo receber pelo menos trinta. Mereço recomendações?_

_Eu tinha prometido o capítulo na semana passada, mas o ano está acabando e na minha escola ficou uma confusão no planejamento por causa das eleições e dos milhares de feriados. Estou pilhada porque eu fui mal em uma prova que caia todas as matérias, e por uma questão minhas notas estão ameaçadas a caírem. Estou esperando eles divulgarem as notas para eu ser liberada e continuar escrevendo. O mês de dezembro e janeiro eu passarei escrevendo. Então podem aguardar pelo menos duas fanfics nesse meio tempo. _

_Bjos, Chelley_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notas inicias: **__ Olá, pessoal! Mais um capítulo para vocês. Eu agradeço muito a todos os reviews que recebi (não colocarei os nomes porque foi muita gente) e a linda recomendação da cleinha bieber cullen! Muito obrigada, caveirinha da minha coleção! Agora vamos ao capítulo._

* * *

**Sweet Fire – Capítulo 8**

Em menos de duas semanas, os Cullen já me adotaram como filha. Edward passava a maior parte do seu tempo em meu chalé. Metade do seu guarda roupa já estava lá, para decepção de Alice, que queria levá-lo às compras. Gradativamente eu me familiarizava com eles. Já conhecia muitos segredos deles, e histórias também.

Lembro-me quando Carlisle contou que ele um dia fizera parte da guarda Volturi, assim como Eleazar, membro do clã Denali. Estes fizeram uma visita à mansão com pedido de desculpas pelo comportamento de Tanya. Apenas Irina defendia sua irmã. Eu havia me encantado com Sasha e Carmen. Eram muito simpáticas e confiáveis. Claro, Kate também estava na lista. Seu dom de dar choque aos outros não obteve efeito em mim, fascinando todos. Ela imediatamente aproximou-se de mim, tornando-se uma amiga muito fiel. Claro, eu levei em conta suas dicas de sexo. Sua personalidade humilde e perversa era chocante.

Alice ficou ultrajada quando viu que Edward e eu estávamos cogitando a possibilidade de um casamento sem a família. Com seus poderes de persuasão, a baixinha convenceu-nos de realizar um casamento pequeno e simples, apenas os Cullen presenciando a cerimônia, que quebraria todas as regras de um casamento tradicional, como a presença de um padre ou ministro. Edward e eu só recitaríamos nossos votos e palavras mundanas de promessa. Jasper havia conseguido um documento que pudesse oficializar nossa relação a pedido de Edward. Eu já ansiava o momento em que me chamaria de Isabella Masen.

Há apenas três dias recebemos uma ótima notícia: Rosalie finalmente ficara grávida. Todos comemoraram animados. Edward e eu esperávamos pacientemente a chegada do nosso filho. Já estávamos planejando reformas em nosso chalé. Sim, Edward já o considerava como sua casa também.

Mesmo sobre meus protestos, Edward, com sua quantia incontável de dinheiro, depositou metade dele em minha conta. Eu não precisava de dinheiro, mas parece que Edward não me ouvia. Ele era muito controlador, e eu adorava isso. Ele sempre dizia que agora tudo o que era dele era meu, e vice-versa. Ele me surpreendeu quando pegou uma de minhas minúsculas calcinhas e guardou em seu bolso. Eu havia lhe dito que era desnecessário andar com uma roupa íntima minha. Mas ele calou-me ao dizer que queria meu cheiro com ele. Resultou em mais uma de nossas sessões de sexo selvagem na imensa cama do quarto.

Seus CD's e livros também vieram para casa. Como tínhamos livros iguais, separamos os mais desgastados, no caso os meus, depois de lê-los várias vezes durante meu período de "seca", e doamos para a biblioteca local.

Tudo isso havia acontecido em apenas duas semanas. Era chocante o qual rápido minha vida havia mudado. Mas eu não me arrependia de nada, pois tinha Edward ao meu lado. Eu havia entregado-lhe meu coração, meu corpo e minha alma, e nada poderia nos separar. Eu devia um agradecimento a Alice pela visão que ela teve ao ir em busca dos Cullen

_Flashback On_

_Alice já havia vendido sua casa e itens, ficando apenas com uma mochila com suprimentos, assim como Jasper. Finalmente chegara o dia em que Alice iria atrás dos Cullen, sua família. Eu estava triste por sua partida. Novamente eu iria ficar sozinha. _

_-Oh Alice, eu sentirei sua falta. –abracei-a, afundando meu rosto em seu pescoço delicado. –Precisamos nos encontrar algum dia. _

_-Não se preocupe, Bella. Teremos toda a eternidade pela frente. Estarei em boas mãos, e Jasper está comigo. _

_Jasper nos olhava triste. Era desconfortável sentir emoções nada boas em um momento de despedidas. Uma onda de tranquilidade atingiu-me, e agradeci-lhe com um olhar._

_-Nos encontraremos, Bella. Não se preocupe. Confie em Alice, ela nunca erra. –brincou ele. Sorri minimante e virei-me para Alice. Ela sorriu, mas logo seus olhos ficaram desfocados, indicando uma visão. Segundos depois ela voltou ao normal. Ela estava radiante, com um sorriso gigantesco em seus lábios. Antes que eu perguntasse algo, ela tomou a frente._

_-Oh Bella, não fique triste. Chegará o dia que mudará suas vidas. Ainda está distante, mas logo ele chega._

_-Do que está falando, Alice? Não estou entendendo. –franzi o cenho. O que ela queria dizer com isso?_

_-Ah Bella! Deixe de ser boba! Logo sua vez chegará. Você será feliz, será amada e não se arrependerá. –murmurou. Assenti, um pouco confusa com suas palavras. Ela olhou para Jasper, que tinha um olhar intenso. –Adeus Bella. Até a próxima. Sempre será minha melhor amiga!_

_Assenti e trocamos um beijo na bochecha. Jasper acenou e tomou a mão de sua amada, disparando pela noite fria. Fiquei olhando para o ponto em que desapareceram, pensando nas palavras de Alice. Só esperava que esse dia chegasse logo. Eu não via a hora de voltar a ser feliz._

_Flashback Off_

Fui tirada dos meus devaneios pelos beijos de Edward sobre meu pescoço. Estávamos abraçados em nossa cama, nus e saciados do nosso desejo. Eu estava encostada em seu peito musculoso, enquanto suas mãos corriam pelos meus cabelos e minhas costas.

-O que se passa em sua mente, Bella? Algo lhe aflige?

-Não, estou apenas relembrando do dia em que me despedi de Alice. Ela havia tido uma visão, dizendo-me que o dia em que minha vida mudaria. Que finalmente eu seria feliz e amada, mas que demoraria ainda algum tempo. Finalmente entendi o que tinha sido a visão dela. –murmurei. Ele apenas me olhou intrigado e sentou, levando meu corpo consigo. Virou meu corpo para o seu, olhando fundo em meus olhos.

-E o que você concluiu, querida?

-Que sua visão era o dia em que eu encontraria você. O dia em que nos renderíamos ao desejo e deixávamos nos levar pelo prazer que o sexo nos daria. Nunca estive tão feliz antes, Edward. Nem mesmo quando Charlie e Renée me tiveram como sua filha. Nem mesmo quando descobri em Alice uma amizade duradoura e sincera. Edward, _você _é aquele destinado a me trazer alegria e amor. Eu devo muito a Alice por sua visão. Foi por isso que me enterrei na vida sexual. Eu buscava em todos os homens aquele que mudaria minha vida. Mas fracassei e desisti, deixando tudo ocorrer ao seu tempo, esperando pacientemente sua chegada. E não poderia estar mais agradecida por isso. Você é a razão da minha existência. Aquele que conhece meu corpo detalhadamente. Aquele que me traz um prazer imensurável durante o sexo. Eu te amo muito, Edward. Nunca duvide disso.

Ele ouviu-me atentamente, como se fosse um discurso importantíssimo. Sorriu com minhas palavras e tomou-me em um beijo ardente, deitando-me na cama e logo me penetrando. Minhas mãos infiltraram em seu cabelo enquanto ele estocava em meu sexo úmido. Gemi alto quando ele tocou o lugar que apenas ele conhecia. Abracei seu corpo com minhas pernas, impulsionando meu quadril ao seu. Ele sentou comigo em seu colo, e logo voltou com seus movimentos firmes. Eu nunca me cansaria de ser tocada e penetrada por ele.

Suas mãos agarravam minhas pernas e glúteos, sua possessão dominando seus toques. Agarre-me em seus ombros largos, colocando força em meus quadris, fazendo-o atingir meu útero. Edward lambia e chupava meus seios turgidos, e apenas agradeci. Puxei seus cabelos e trouxe-o para minha boca, travando uma batalha com nossas línguas ávidas.

Logo senti meu ventre apertar, minhas paredes ordenhando seu pau. Suas estocadas se tornaram mais curtas e fortes, meus gemidos tornando-se gritos de prazer. Seus grunhidos deixavam-me ainda mais descontrolada, e gozei fortemente, sendo seguida por ele. Nossos nomes saiam sofregamente de nossos lábios, como uma prece sagrada.

Refleti sobre nossos movimentos. Eu tinha certeza que o sêmen de Edward havia tocado meu útero. Só esperava eu que fosse de encontro ao meu óvulo, e logo poderíamos felicitar pelo nosso bebê.

Se eu ficasse grávida, eu gritaria ao mundo meu amor por Edward, para logo depois gemer e gritar seu nome enquanto ele me penetrava.

Edward ainda iria fazer-me desmaiar de prazer. Eu mal podia esperar por esse dia.

**~oOo~**

Alice, Esme e eu estávamos em Seattle, no ateliê de Perrine Bruyère, dando-lhe detalhes de como queria meu vestido branco. Eu não queria algo muito chamativo, mas com certeza seria um vestido longo. Ainda bem que meu gosto para vestimentas não havia mudado. Os anos 20 foram os ótimos da moda, em minha opinião. Claro, não seria algo totalmente rústico. Alice queria que acrescentasse uma longa fileira de botões de pérola nas costas. Cedi prontamente, assim como a ideia de Esme para o véu. Só esperava eu que Edward pudesse admirar o vestido também. Esta seria uma obra prima, segundo Alice.

Saímos do ateliê e fomos a uma floricultura para encomendar um pequeno buquê de flores de cerejeira. Alice sendo Alice, puxou-nos para uma loja de grife logo depois, dizendo que eu precisava de roupas novas para a lua de mel. Escolhi roupas casuais, mas sexies, para atiçar Edward. Fomos também à loja da Victoria Secrets comprar algumas camisolas e lingeries também. Escolhi três camisolas e cinco pares de lingerie. Alice havia pegado também um óleo de massagem e algemas, deixando-me constrangida ao lado de Esme.

-Querida, não fique assim. Sou mulher também, e posso assegurar-lhe de que Alice está fazendo a escolha certa. –murmurou com um sorriso maternal. Sorri de volta e lhe dei um leve abraço, deixando-a radiante. Esme era uma pessoa muito boa. Nunca conheci alguém tão maternal, fiel e companheira como ela. Embora Renée havia sido a mãe que sempre desejei, encontrei em Esme outra mãe adorável.

Estávamos no caixa pagando pelas peças, sobre os olhares invejosos e inferiores das mulheres que admiravam nossa beleza incomum. Eu não era esnobe, nem nada, mas adorava saber que era muito mais bela que todas elas juntas. Antes de pagarmos, vi sobre uma prateleira uma máscara preta com detalhes prata. Andei mais rápido que a velocidade humana permitia, e peguei a mesma antes de uma moça que se aproximava desesperada. Sua expressão era de derrota, mas pude notar a inveja e o ultraje em seu olhar. Sorri inocentemente e caminhei de volta ao caixa, pedindo que a atendente acrescentasse a máscara.

Saímos de lá com algumas sacolas e fomos em direção ao Porsche amarelo de Alice, que assumiu o volante, enquanto Esme sentava ao seu lado. Fiquei no banco traseiro com as poucas sacolas. Alice deu partida e logo estávamos disparando pelas ruas. Esta logo ficou inquieta, como se quisesse dizer algo vergonhoso. Decidi quebrar o silêncio opressor provocando-a

-O que foi, Allie? Ansiosa para encontrar Jasper?

Esme riu levemente com minhas palavras, cobrindo sua boca com uma mão. Alice percebeu seu ato e lançou-me um olhar mortal pelo retrovisor. Sorri diabolicamente, mas logo ela sorria da mesma forma para mim.

-Não Bella. Mas me diz, o que fará com a máscara? Alguma surpresa quente para Edward? –provocou. Suas palavras não me afetaram. Duas podem jogar esse jogo.

-Oh sim, Alice. Uma surpresa incrível que deixará seu irmão totalmente feliz. Pena que é surpresa.

Alice gargalhou e logo Esme e eu fazíamos o mesmo. Nossas risadas logo morreram e ficamos em silêncio novamente, que foi quebrado por uma pergunta um pouco pessoal por Esme.

-Bella, sua relação sexual com Edward é... satisfatória? Digo, é baseada no amor e carinho de vocês? Entenderei se não quiser responder.

Franzi o cenho com sua pergunta. Nunca pensei que Esme iria me perguntar algo tão íntimo como minha vida sexual. Suspirei antes de lhe responder.

-Sim, é satisfatória, Esme. –respondi evasiva. Não iria entrar em detalhes sobre isso. Nem que Alice me obrigasse. Ela assentiu e sua expressão ficou serena.

Minutos depois Alice estacionou seu carro na garagem subterrânea da mansão, onde meu Aston Martin estava também. Num canto, estava uma bela Ducati enorme prateada, um presente de Alice para Jasper. Ao lado da sua, estava uma Harley-Davidson preta e um pouco menor, mas não menos assustadora. Era minha moto, na época em que eu saia pelas estradas americanas em busca de aventuras, onde eu estava totalmente vestida de couro. Apesar de tê-la há mais de dez anos, ela se mantinha intacta.

Despedi-me delas e fui para casa com minhas sacolas. Guardei todas as coisas no closet, escondendo a máscara em uma prateleira alta e escura. Só esperava que ele não a encontrasse. Ele só a veria na lua de mel.

Fui para o banheiro e tomei uma ducha rápida. Vesti-me confortavelmente com uma calça de ioga e uma camiseta. Enquanto Edward não chegava, peguei meu iPod e um livro qualquer na estante. Ao som de Beethoven, passei horas lendo o livro, que prendia minha atenção. Eu já havia lido o romance, mas era um dos melhores livros que já li.

Já era quase a hora do crepúsculo quando ouço os passos rápidos de Edward na floresta. Num átimo, coloquei o livro sobre a estante e desliguei o iPod. Logo ouvi a chave na fechadura, que abriu, revelando um Edward sereno. Ele sorriu ao me ver e pulei em braços, beijando sua boca tentadora. Ficamos longos minutos naquele abraço confortável, nossas línguas dançando calmamente. Logo estávamos sentados um no colo do outro sobre o divã.

Com muito esforço, afastei-me de Edward, deixando minhas mãos correrem livremente em seus cabelos. Ele sorria torto, deixando-me enlouquecida. Sorri de volta e dei-lhe um selinho demorado.

-Edward.

-Bella.

Murmuramos o nome do outro de forma amável e admirada. Não era preciso muitas palavras. Edward conhecia-me detalhadamente, e sabia que eu estava feliz pelo nosso casamento, que seria realizado e algumas semanas.

Iniciamos uma conversa amena, contando como fora nossos dias. Edward havia ido atrás de uma construtora renomada para iniciar a reforma do chalé. Já havia escolhido alguns móveis, e só faltava e aprová-los. Com certeza Edward havia escolhido tudo pensando em nós dois, e eu confiava no gosto decorativo dele. Logo depois havia ido fazer a prova do seu smoking e escolher seus sapatos, que seriam de couro italiano. Eu admirava esse lado metrossexual de Edward. Ele era vaidoso e preocupava-se com sua aparência. Claro, não era daqueles que caras frescos que mais parecia uma mulher fútil escolhendo roupas, ou eu já teria arrancado-lhe um braço.

Edward desejava intensamente trazer seu piano de cauda para o chalé, dizendo que queria tocar para mim durante horas, ou nos momentos em que não estaríamos transando. Eu adorava ouvir Edward tocar. Suas composições eram reconfortantes e belas. Adorava também o ver tocando Mozart ou Beethoven. Seus dedos longos tocavam com maestria as teclas marfins e delicadas.

Ele foi tomar banho e juntei-me a ele. Ficamos no chuveiro por longos minutos, trocando carícias amorosas e beijos inocentes, o que era _muito _raro de acontecer. Suas mãos massageavam meu couro cabeludo, seus dedos fazendo movimentos circulares. Minhas mãos pequenas e delicadas passavam pelo seu corpo de forma acetinada. Eu nunca me cansaria de vê-lo nu. Era a mais bela visão do mundo.

Saímos do banheiro e nos vestimos. Ele penteou meus cabelos delicadamente, deixando-os macios e soltos. Ficamos horas deitados na cama, dessa vez nos tocando ousadamente. Seus dedos captavam a umidade que escorria do meu sexo, enquanto eu massageava seu membro. Logo tiramos nossas roupas, sem rasgá-las, e nos amamos fervorosamente. Nossos gemidos ecoavam no quarto, o som dos nossos corpos encontrando-se criando uma melodia desconhecida. A lua estava alva e clara, lançando luz pela janela, que iluminava nossa dança.

Foi com sussurros amorosos que atingimos o ápice. Era como atingir o nirvana toda vez que gozávamos. Era surreal, belo, excitante e deslumbrante. Seu rosto exibia uma expressão de alívio e prazer imensurável, sua íris com pequenos traços de azul. Meu rosto era refletido pelos seus olhos, e constatei que minha expressão era semelhante a de Edward. Eu mordia meus lábios minimamente enquanto gemia alto.

Nossos corpos desabaram no colchão. Ficamos abraçados a noite inteira, admirando-nos e acariciando-nos. Eu nunca me cansaria das noites que passava ao seu lado. Ele me completava de todas as formas.

Nossos corpos novamente se encontraram e voltados a nos amar, ato que durou até depois do amanhecer, com o sol criando lascas brilhantes em nossos corpos.

* * *

_**Nota da autora: **__Bem, o capítulo não teve muitos lemons porque acabei de escrevê-lo às 15h32 de hoje. Acho que nem vou avisar que não foi betado. _

_Fiquei muito feliz com os reviews que recebi. Vocês se superaram. O problema é que as leitoras do FF ( ) não estão comentando. Capítulo passado eu recebi apenas três reviews. Se o número não aumentar consideravelmente, mesmo tendo poucas leitoras, não postarei o próximo, e aí terão que ler no Nyah!_

_Deixem reviews e, se quiserem, recomendem. Tenho que comer em quinze minutos para ensaiar a música que tocarei na apresentação da escola de música que tenho aulas. Será sexta-feira, e vou pedir a minha mãe para gravar meu número. Se eu conseguir, posto o vídeo no grupo do Facebook para vocês verem. Mas apenas se quiserem! _

_Bjos, Chelley_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notas iniciais: **__Olá, gente! Mil desculpas pela demora! Houve imprevistos e alguns problemas, mas consegui terminar de escrever o capítulo. Boa leitura._

* * *

**Sweet Fire – Capítulo 9**

Era a segunda vez naquela manhã que Rosalie vomitava sangue. Já estava no décimo segundo dia de gestação e desde ontem vomitava. Esme limpava a sujeira da sala enquanto eu acalmava-a. Ainda faltavam dezessete dias para o bebê nascer, e Rosalie já exibia uma barriga de quatro meses. Como sempre, não foi possível Carlisle identificar o sexo do bebê, mas eu achava que era um menino. Sua barriga era levemente pontuda, e de acordo com algumas tradições, indicava um garoto. Alice tinha tido a visão do parto, mas se recusava a revelar.

Quando Rosalie ficou melhor, foi tomar um banho para tirar o sangue que havia caído em seu corpo e suas vestes. Suspirei e sai do seu imenso quarto, encontrando Edward sobre o piano. Ele fitava as teclas como se fosse a coisa mais interessante no momento. Sem olhar para mim, ofereceu-me seu colo, e sentei em suas pernas.

-Espero que Rosalie supere era fase. Vômitos é a pior coisa disso tudo. –comentei.

-Sim, com certeza. Mas ela é uma mulher forte e irá superar no momento que ver seu filho ou filha.

Rosalie ainda caçava de vez em quando, mas precisou parar momentaneamente. Agora Carlisle comprava estoque de sangue O negativo, que era o único que a agradava. Seus olhos já não eram mais o dourados de sempre. Estavam alaranjados, e estariam completamente vermelhos se não fosse Emmett que caçava algum veado durante o dia para ela. A fase de tonturas já havia passado há quatro dias.

Como essa gravidez foi inesperada, Rose estava exultante. Mas odiava a fase de enjoos, tonturas, e de mudanças humorísticas. Seu gênio já era ousado, grávida então... ainda admirava como Emmett conseguia suportar tranquilamente. Eu mesma achava Rosalie emotiva demais. Claro, sempre me lembrava de que a gravidez faz isso, e que também passaria por essa.

Era admirável o amor que tinha pelo bebê. Eu entendia sua emoção. Sentir aquela pequena sementinha em seu ventre crescer era a coisa mais intensa do mundo. Nada superava a notícia de termos um filho. Ele seria muito amado pelo pai brincalhão e amoroso que tinha, e pela mãe protetora e incondicional que teria, sem contar os tios e avós. Esme estava tão feliz que cantarolava pelos cantos.

Como o clima estava muito tenso, com Rosalie lamentando pelo ocorrido, Jasper havia ido dar uma volta na sua Ducati.

Edward e eu oferecemos nossas condolências, nos despedimos da família e fomos para o nosso chalé. O casamento era daqui duas semanas e não queríamos contrair os momentos tristes de Rosalie. Fazíamos o máximo para ajudá-los, mas tínhamos nossa vida.

Chegamos rapidamente em nosso chalé. O ambiente estava mais calmo e leve, e soltei um suspiro acalentado. Fomos direto para o banheiro tomar um banho. Já havíamos caçado de manhã e passamos por toda a tensão na mansão. Tiramos nossas roupas rapidamente e, nus, entramos no box.

Havíamos passado por muita coisa nesses últimos dias. A gravidez de Rose, preparativos finais do casamento, prova de vestido, prova de smoking, reformas no nosso chalé... nem tivemos um breve momento íntimo. Apenas nos ocupamos com coisas mundanas, em minha opinião. Precisávamos de um momento só nosso.

Deixamos os jatos duplos molharem nossos corpos abraçados. Meus olhos estavam presos aos de Edward, que estavam tomando a linda cor azul. Ele suspirou e tomou meus lábios em um beijo quente, apaixonado e possessivo. Eu nunca me cansaria dos seus beijos. Era uma química muito forte a nossa.

Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha, numa dança sensual e desesperada. Minhas mãos puxavam ardentemente seus cabelos, enquanto as deles prendiam meus quadris aos seus, sentindo sua potente ereção. Gemi suavemente em seus lábios, dando um pequeno pulo apoiada em seu pescoço e enlaçando-o com minhas pernas. Ele andou até minhas pernas ficarem pressionadas na parede, sem soltar seus lábios dos meus.

Edward sempre nublava minha mente. Ele era o antídoto para todos os problemas que vivemos. Ele poderia murmurar um simples "Estou aqui. Tudo ficará bem.", que eu me daria por satisfeita e relaxada. Ele sempre me acalmava. Claro, esse beijo foi mais do que relaxante – foi libertador e excitante.

Lentamente, ele me penetrou. Com movimentos calmos, mas firmes, Edward tirou toda a tensão que estava em minha mente. Soltei um gemido de alívio e fechei meus olhos, aproveitando a sensação. Finalmente eu estava completa.

Em silêncio, Edward desligou o chuveiro e carregou-me para o quarto, depositando-me ainda molhada sobre a grande cama. Edward tomou meus lábios em movimentos lentos, mas deliciosos. Prendi minhas mãos em seus cabelos, atando-o a mim. Abri meus olhos, ainda colada a ele, e encontrei seus olhos safíricos encarando-me

-Bella, sinto tanta saudade disto...

-Ah, Edward, eu também, meu amor. Eu também. –sussurrei.

Com mais algumas estocadas, atingimos o clímax. Edward afundou seu rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço, reprimindo um urro. Eu soltei um gemido baixo, enquanto as ondas de prazer tomavam nossos corpos.

Estávamos dominados pela intensidade dessa transa. Havia três dias que não nos tocávamos. Foi um alívio, diante de tanta tensão.

Por longos minutos ficamos abraçados, enquanto um silêncio confortável dominava o quarto. Bem, não um silêncio totalmente silencioso com nossos ouvidos apurados...

Edward se afastou do meu corpo e sentou-se ereto na cama. Seus olhos exibiam uma determinação severa, e fiquei hesitante.

-Bella, sei que já aceitou se casar comigo, e não há alegria maior que essa. Estou extasiado em saber que passaremos o resto de nossas vidas juntos, e que formaremos uma família. Mesmo com todos os obstáculos que enfrentaremos, estaremos apoiando-nos. Temos a minha família – que também é a sua – que é amável e unida como nenhuma outra. Amo todas as vezes que nos amamos fervorosamente, ou quando fazemos sexo selvagem. –ele deu um sorriso malicioso, e logo eu estava molhada. –Mas também aprecio as conversas que diariamente temos, e fico fascinado em saber mais sobre sua vida. Sinto-me orgulhoso por ser o único que conhece seus segredos mais sombrios, e fico ainda mais por revelar os meus. Sinto-me honrado em ter sua confiança, seu amor, sua amizade, sua companhia. E com esses argumentos que me sinto pronto para pedi-la formalmente em casamento.

Ele terminou seu discurso calmamente. Minha cabeça dava voltas com tudo o que eu havia assimilado. Edward era um milagre, e uma dádiva em minha vida.

-O que... –tentei murmurar, atônita. Mas Edward levantou-se e foi até o closet. Ouvi-o abrindo e fechando as portas do guarda-roupa. Em menos de um segundo, ele puxou-me pelo braço e colocou-me de pé; logo ele estava ajoelhado a minha frente.

Em sua mão estava uma caixinha de veludo azul, a mesma cor que seus olhos exibiam; um tom safírico brilhante e vivo, com lascas de um tom mais claro. Meus olhos estavam refletidos aos seus. Eles estavam verdes-esmeraldas brilhantes. Dentro da caixinha, um anel de ouro branco oval com diamantes e cristais incrustados. Era lindo.

_-Isabella Marie Swan? Prometo amá-la para sempre... a cada dia da eternidade. Quer se casar comigo? (Eclipse, capítulo vinte - Conciliação.)_

Seus olhos em brasas estavam confiantes e entusiasmados. Não pude deixar de abrir um grande sorriso, para logo em seguida estender minha mão direita a sua frente. Com um sorriso torto nos lábios, retirou o anel da caixinha, dando-lhe um beijo antes de colocá-lo em meu dedo anelar. Ele beijou todos os meus dedos e colocou a palma da minha mão em sua bochecha. Seus olhos nunca haviam deixado os meus.

Edward ficou em pé e tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos, atacando meus lábios apaixonadamente. Joguei meus braços em seu pescoço e nossos corpos nus se encaixaram, como duas peças de um quebra cabeça. Naquele momento eu soube que nada, nem ninguém, me impediriam de passar a eternidade ao lado de Edward.

E assim, eu passei a noite com Edward em nosso refúgio feliz.

**~oOo ~**

-Edward, o que acha desses sapatinhos? Acha que Rosalie vai gostar?

-Sim. São amarelos e é uma cor neutra. Vamos levar esses.

Edward chamou a vendedora, que ainda estava deslumbrada pela presença dele, e pediu que embalasse os sapatos. Estávamos no centro de Seattle fazendo compras para o chalé, e aproveitamos para comprar o presente do filho de Rosalie.

Assim que havíamos entrado na loja de bebês, todas as mulheres viraram-se para a entrada. Não era sempre que encontravam "humanos" tão belos. As vendedoras tentaram a todo custo chamar a atenção dele, mas ele tinha os olhos apenas para mim ou as roupinhas, sapatos e outros itens disponíveis. Meu lado possessivo e ciumento fazia-me olhar com raiva e arrogância todas aquelas que atreviam a olhar para seus olhos. Claro, ele sabia bem a reação que causava lendo os pensamentos que, creio eu, nada puros que lia.

A vendedora embalou o pequeno par de sapatos e entregou-nos. Fomos ao caixa pagar a mercadoria. Soltei um bufo quando a operadora, de forma discreta, colocou seu número no verso da nota fiscal. Peguei-a e com a caneta que estava sobre o balcão, escrevi:

" _Ele é meu garota. Não está disponível no mercado pelos próximos duzentos anos!"_

Devolvi-lhe a nota e dei-lhe um sorriso vingativo. Ela leu a nota e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão de medo. Peguei a mão de Edward e dei-lhe um selinho nos lábios. Ele sabia as minhas intenções, e logo entrou no jogo. Deu um sorriso torto e migrou seu braço para minha cintura, pousando no topo do meu bumbum. Colou meu corpo ao seu e logo saímos da loja, atraindo olhares estupefatos das pessoas.

-Bella, se importa se fomos a uma loja mais... _afastada _por um momento, querida?

-Claro. Vamos logo.

Como eu conhecia Edward como a palma da minha mão, sabia que ele estava me levando à sex shop da cidade. Era uma loja muito boa, a propósito. Ficava em uma rua meio escondida por um prédio alto.

Enquanto caminhávamos, uma lufada de vento soprou contra nossa direção. Edward e eu ficamos tensos ao sentir um cheiro de vampiro. Era um cheiro forte, quase como se estivesse ao nosso lado. Olhamos a nossa volta e o encontramos. O que eu não esperava, era que esse vampiro fosse James, um dos meus antigos "pretendentes".

Ele estava no início do quarteirão a nossa frente. Estava com a postura relaxada, mas seu semblante era um pouco hesitante. Seus olhos vermelhos, cobertos por óculos escuros, encaravam Edward e eu. Edward soltou um rosnado baixo quando James sorriu.

Creio que ele estava pensando no dia que fomos ao motel...

A passos largos, ele logo estava a nossa frente. Paramos nosso trajeto e o encaramos.

-Olá, Bella. É uma surpresa encontrá-la acompanhada por aqui. –cumprimentou. Dei-lhe um leve sorriso.

-Olá, James. Ah, esses é Edward Masen, meu noivo. –murmurei. Quanto mais cedo as formalidades acabarem, menos complicações para o meu lado.

Vi James arregalar os olhos por um momento, mas logo voltou à postura educada. Deu um sorriso forçado e estendeu-lhe a mão esquerda.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, Edward. Fico feliz por ter encontrado uma companheira tão agradável como Bella.

-Igualmente, James. –respondeu Edward. Seu tom era curto e frio.

-Bem, James, estamos ocupados no momento. Foi bom encontrá-lo novamente. Até mais. –despedi-me.

-Oh, que irrelevância a minha! Até a próxima, Bella. –e saiu andando, atraindo olhares de algumas mulheres. Edward ainda estava nervoso com a aparição de James.

-Edward? Está mais calmo? –sussurrei. Ele soltou um suspiro e segurou minha mão de volta. Voltamos a caminhar para o nosso destino.

-Sim, se não fosse o fato de ter que ler os pensamentos dele. Argh, que repugnante vê-la com outro cara. –cuspiu. –Mas agora você é só minha, e ninguém toma o que é meu.

Dito isso, ele colou meu corpo ao seu. Eu podia sentir a nossa tensão sexual quase palpável. Viramos a esquina, e pude avistar a sex shop no fim da ruela.

Edward apertou o passo e logo estávamos entrando. Para uma tarde de terça-feira, estava com um bom movimento. Mulheres vasculhavam nas prateleiras de vibradores e consoles; homens escolhiam anéis penianos e revistas pornôs. Um casal selecionava uma coleção de calcinhas e tintas comestíveis. Num canto mais afastado, outro casal via a extensa coleção de algemas, chicotes e açoites. Como estavam muito concentrados, não perceberam nossa presença. O que não passou despercebido a uma vendedora.

-Olá. Meu nome é Megan, e serei a atendente de vocês. Em que posso ajudá-los?

Seu olhar era malicioso. Ora vagava sobre mim, ora sobre Edward. Ah, não, espero que não seja o que estou pensando!

-Boa tarde. Gostaríamos de ver a coleção de bolas tailandesas. –murmurou Edward. _Oh, Edward, você me deixou numa enrascada! Por que ele tinha que me deixar ainda mais excitada na frente de tanta gente? ,_ pensei.

-Por favor, me acompanham.

Ela nos guiou para outra ala do estabelecimento. Lá haviam objetos que muitos julgariam como sujos. Bolas tailandesas, uma imensa variedade de chicotes e açoites, vibradores ainda mais intensos, plugs, bolinhas perfumadas, daquelas que estouram dentro da vagina durante a penetração... eu estava quase tonta com tantos brinquedos.

-Aqui estão. Sintam-se a vontade.

Ela se afastou e foi atender outro cliente. Tinha vários tamanhos de bolinhas, desde as pequenas como grãos, como aquelas que pareciam bolinhas de ping-pong. Edward pegou uma de tamanho mediano, analisando-a. com sua curiosidade, descobriu um pequeno botão na extremidade do cordão, que fazia as bolas vibrarem. Virou-se para e deu-me um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções. _Ah, quando é que iríamos embora?_

-Hum, Bella, gostou? Consegue imaginar eu colocando-as dentro da sua boceta apertada e encharcada, deixando-as vibrando em sua cavidade? Consegue ver-me penetrando sua boceta cheia de bolinhas vibrantes? Hum, que delicia seria!

Soltei um gemido involuntário. Edward deveria ser nomeado o rei do sexo e do palavreado baixo. Ele sorriu mais uma vez e olhou a nossa volta. Não havia ninguém por perto.

Ele arrastou-me para um lado mais escuro, onde ficavam roupas íntimas, espartilhos, mordaças e braçadeiras. Ele pressionou-me contra a parede e rapidamente desceu minha calça de tecido. Seus dedos invadiram o elástico da minha calçinha e logo penetraram minha boceta molhada. Soltei um leve suspiro de alívio.

-Hum, já está pronta para mim, amor? Ah, você gosta quando eu falo baixaria, né, minha vadia?

-Hum, Edward, eu amo! Adoro sua voz rouca e sensual falando essas coisas para mim.

Mordi meu lábio inferior para não emitir os gemidos que estavam presos em minha garganta. Ele soltou um rosnado leve e começou a penetrar-me com dois dedos. Seu polegar migrou para meu clitóris e ficou fazendo movimentos enlouquecedores.

Cedo demais, ele retirou seus dedos e subiu minhas roupas. Os passos se aproximavam rapidamente. Num átimo, arrumei meus cabelos e nos voltamos para os prendedores de mamilos.

-Hum, o que acha desse, Bella? –Edward apontou para um que tinha uma corrente com os prendedores na extremidade. Havia uma segunda corrente com um terceiro prendedor, só que menor. –Este aqui prende seu clitóris também... –sussurrou no meu ouvido. A chama de luxúria estava correndo como liquido em minhas veias.

-Acho que devemos levá-la, querido. Mas deixaremos para a lua de mel, junto com as bolas.

Ele pareceu refletir por um momento.

-Tudo bem. Estou decepcionado, mas será bom esperar até lá. Quem sabe o quanto de desejo e luxúria estaremos estocando, hein?!

Soltei um risinho e peguei as braçadeiras. Para um humano, até seriam pesadas. Escolhemos alguns acessórios que poderiam ser usados como peso nos prendedores. Escolhemos também um vibrador e um plug pequeno, mas muito bonito. Ambos eram pretos com detalhes prateados. Combinariam perfeitamente com a máscara.

Na hora de pagar, tínhamos também pegado algumas algemas, vendas, um chicote e várias daquelas bolinhas perfumadas. Megan, a vendedora que nos atendeu, depois de embalar as mercadorias em sacolas de papelão escuras, convidou-nos para um _ménage à trois. _Recusei um pouco assustada de sua atitude.

Ao sairmos da loja, Edward zombou da minha reação. Mas disse que não me dividiria de forma alguma. Abraçados, voltamos ao estacionamento onde estava o Volvo e voltamos para o chalé, que já passava pelos processos finais da reforma. O que o dinheiro não faz...

Com ajuda de Emmett e Jasper, conseguimos instalar uma garagem subterrânea. Colocamos também cercas brancas em volta da propriedade e plantamos mais flores, anexando com o pequeno jardim que dava ao meu antigo quarto. O chalé agora tinha dois andares e mais do dobro do seu tamanho. Criamos uma biblioteca/ escritório, uma pequena cozinha, sala de jantar, dois quartos de hóspedes, um quarto para nosso bebê – que ainda estava vazio -, banheiros e um sótão. A sala de estar foi ampliada e seu lado esquerdo era elevado, onde portava o novo piano de cauda negro de Edward.

Como estávamos totalmente excitados, fomos para o nosso novo quarto, que era gigante. Guardamos as novas compras no closet projetado por Alice e logo nos entregamos aos prazeres carnais que nossa relação possuía. Eu nunca me cansaria de ser fodida por Edward...

* * *

_**Nota da autora: **__Por favor, não me batam! Desculpas pelo atraso. Não planejei isso, assim como não planejei problemas pessoais. Mas... espero que a demora tenha sido recompensada. Achei divertido, apesar de todas as reclamações da minha irmã de 12 anos me enchendo o saco para mexer, escrever a parte da sex shop. Foi bem diferente. Ela não viu nada, ok?_

_Bem,tentarei atualizar ainda essa semana Londres, Meu Amor e Guardian Angel. Já sei o que cairá nos capítulos. O próximo de SF será o casamento. Faltam mais alguns capítulos para a fic acabar. No máximo sete._

_Comentem e, se possível, favor, peçam solicitação para meu grupo para mantê-las informadas sobre as fanfics:_ _ www . facebook groups / 324443230979277/_

_Bjos, Chelley_

_P.S.: Retirem os espaços  
_


End file.
